The Wish
by meljoy
Summary: VB Bulma makes a wish that scares everyone to death! She even caught our beloved prince offguard! I tryied to make it funny.
1. st Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or its characters

: _what_ : Mental speech

**_CHAPTER 1  
_**

The Cell games ended.

The time of the androids have passed.

Krillin got hitched to the beautiful blond 18.

Chichi once again was quarreling about how much time her son wasted on training and fighting instead of studying his book. Chichi went back to grilling Gohan about his studies. But despite her constant banter she was glad, no ecstatic that they were all alive and soon she would see her beloved husband again.

Piccolo went back to his meditation.

Yamchua went back to chasing girls.

Bulma set about gathering her things for yet another adventure of searching for the Dragon Balls.

**_Brief's Home_**

Riiiiinng!...Riiiiiinnng!...Riiiii  
"Hello Brief's heiress speaking,"

"Bulma Brief what is taking you so long?"

"Hi Chi,"

"Every one is at the look out waiting for you! Are you ready to leave yet!"

"Yes, yes I'm all ready I'll meet you guys in 10 minutes,"

" How can you be so selfish, I haven't seen Goku in days! I can't go another minute without..."

"O.K.. O.K. 5 minutes, Dende forbid I let you live another minute without your precious Goku,"

"Your just jealous that I have someone who loves me! And you, your just an old maid without any husband!"

"Whaaatt!... what do you mean jealous, look just because you have a husband doesn't mean that I don't have a life!"

"I didn't say you didn't have a life, I was referring to that your life is just boring because you don't have a husband."

"Keep this up Chi and I might reconsider bringing the five star dragon ball at all,"

" Fine!"  
Chichi silently considered what was the right thing to say to get Bulma in a good mood. Besides she didn't really mean that her best friend was boring, in fact Bulma was the most energetic person she knew, and also very proud.  
" Bulma I'm sorry, you know i didn't mean it. I was just soo anxious, besides you have the brains and you know that without you I don't know how we would survived." : _that should serve as a boost to her ego_: "Now hurry!"

"That a girl... I'll see you in 8 minutes, bye." Bulma knew Chichi well. Ofcourse she was anxious. She had always been the one to suffer the most when an earth shattering battle took place, because almost always Goku would have to be the one to sacrifice his life to save them all. And with each sacrifice Chichi died a little. At least now she had a son to keep her mind occupied.

"Poor Gohan. Now where is mister high and mighty? He must be there when I make this wish. I know what he'll say, 'I don't care to watch you revive that imbecile, get lost woman!' Arrogant pig, but I know he really wants Goku to return so that once again he can try and prove to everyone he is the strongest."

Bulma looked towards the Gravity Room thinking back to to time when she first met/saw the Sayajin Prince, he was just as arrogant then as he was now, if not even more. She remembered how scared and strangely aroused she felt. But all that was broken when he spoke, or should she say when he threaten her life. humpf "Vegeta will be there and i know how to get him there."

_**Gravity Room**_

Vegeta was once again subjecting himself to one of his intense training routine. He was exasperated with the memories of the fight where he was once again made a mockery of when his arch nemesis' son out classed and out matched him in strength.

: _Not only did that idiot stole the spotlight but his half-breed son was the one to kill that over grown bug_:

He threw a fury of punches at his invisible opponent. A good work-out was the best remedy when he was in this dark mood.

: _I am the Sayajin prince_:

Kicks left then right  
: _I am the one destined for glory. From the day he was born he was the most favored because his people knew that he, the first born of King Vegeta, was to surpass his father and become the legendary_:

Punches left then right then left again  
: _Aaaarrrrggg! WHAT IS HIS SECRET! Why must i endure this constant humiliation_:

While punching each of his fists began to glow with his furious ki. As the seconds ticked passed each light became bigger and bigger, he kept up his frantic pace of punches and kicks. Silently he vowed that never will he be humiliated by Kakarot or any of his offspring again. Then as if on cue his ki burst out of his well sculpted sayajin body. All thoughts fled his mind as he released a blood curdling scream of frustration, he didn't remember that the G.R. was not built for such high intensity of energy being unleashed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma stood at the entrance of her home oblivious to the turmoil her guest was currently experiencing.

: _O.K. I'll just get the the point, 'Hey Vegeta guess what I'm going to wish Goku back!' No that won't do, the guys said he looked pretty upset after the fight. Hmmm, O.K. I'll start with the surprise first, 'Hey Vegeta I'm going to wish_... :

CRASH!  
Bulma's face went white with fear "What the hell! Vegeta! "

Instead of a standing, fully functioning G.R. The entire area was covered with rubble and dust. Seconds after the G.R.'s destruction the sayajin prince emerged from the dust of the crumbled training room.

"Woman the G.R. needs to be fixed."

Bulma stared wide eyed at the prince "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I EXPLAIN TO YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN DON'T BLOW UP THE G.R. WE DO NOT HAVE UNLIMITED RESOURSES THAT WE CAN WASTE ON YOU AND YOUR SUICIDAL TRAINING ROUTINE! But you do it just to piss me off don't you!"

Bulma massaged her temples while trying to calm her haggard breathing : _I get too worked up over this idiot. Calm down, breath Bulma breath count to 10... 1..2..3.._.:

"Woman if you don't stop screaming I'll shut you up myself." She was another one of his problems. She reminded him that once again he was forced into an humiliating situation all because he depended on her and her gravity machine. Why was he so weak? Another reason he hated her was because he had finally realised that he wanted what he could not have. He could just simply take it and be over with his obsession with her but the consequences would be Kakarot hunting him down for punishment, if not him his half-breed son.

"You know what never mind." Bulma said her disposition changing as if nothing had occurred, smiling sweetly, "Today, arrangements will be made for you to be out of my hair for good."

Vegeta raised a questioning eye brow at her statement.: _What is she babbling about_:

"O.K. maybe not today exactly, well anyway I'm going to use the dragon balls to make two important wishes!" She squealed, "It's very important that you're there when the wishes are made."

"Look woman I'm not going anywhere to watch you revive that idiot Kakarot" With that he spun on his heels and walked away from Bulma.

: _But you have to be there_ :  
Bulma walked behind him and continued "But Vegeta you have to be there, it's important that you're present. Look I promise if the time spent is not worth your while, then I'll, I'll give you anything you want!"

That declaration halted the prince's departure.  
: shit I shouldn't have said that :  
"Anything?"

sigh-"Yes I give you my word, anything."  
Vegeta stood there staring at her blank expression. : _what does she have planned to make such a gesture, hmmm now I'm intrigued_:

"Your word means nothing to me, but I will hold you to the 'Anything' if it's a waste of my time."

Bulma's expression changed to that of a raging bull. "What do you mean 'my word means nothing'! I've always kept..., you know what never mind lets go."  
She started walking towards her helicopter."Were meeting at the look-out, everyone is there waiting for me, oh and Vegeta..."

She turned around to face him but all she saw was a trail of energy leading in the direction of the look out.  
" Jerk."


	2. nd Chapter

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**AT THE LOOK-OUT**_

Chichi paced back and forth waiting for Bulma's arrival. Gohan quietly watched his mother's movements. "Mom could you keep still your making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry Gohan, I'm just so excited!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see daddy again, we will have lots of fun!"

"Not all fun young man, remember you still have some school work to catch up on."

"Aw Mom!"

Yamchua stood watching Mother and son. He had always admired Goku, not just for his strength but also for his maturity in having and keeping a family. He always thought Goku would be the last to find a wife, It wasn't that girls didn't like him, it was because he had a sort of child like innocence which sometimes made him look, well, stupid. He never understood the term marriage, in fact Bulma was the one who tricked Goku into showing up on his wedding day. Drawing from his musings Yamchua faced Krillin.  
"Where is your heart throb Krillin?"

"Oh, she's home I don't think she is comfortable around our group yet."

"Oh."

" Sooooo, how are you and Bulma? "

"Krillin I'm a changed man, after what I saw Goku did to save us it made me realize that in our line of 'work' life is very short, i can't even count the times I've died. I think it's time i grew up Krillin. I'm serious about my future with Bulma. When the time is right I'm going to pop the question, I just hope she say yes."

"Hey look, is that Vegeta! Wow, is he coming to greet Dad when he returns?"

"Yes it is. But I'm not sure he is here just for Goku." Piccolo replied to the eager Gohan.

Vegeta touched down on the grounds of the look-out area, walked pass all without uttering a greeting and stood at the edge of the look-out. His arms folded and back regally turned towards all questioning eyes. He owed them nothing.

The sound of propellers could be heard in the distance. Everyone turned towards the sound expecting it to be the long awaited Bulma Brief.  
Dende emerged when Bulma stepped from her helicopter.

"Is everyone ready?" Dende asked calmly  
The group nodded.  
" Bring the dragon balls here."  
After doing so Dende uttered the password and once again the great dragon appeared, towering over the occupants of the look-out.

"You have awakened me from my slumber," his voice thundered "what are your three wishes?"

"Who will be making the wishes?" Dende asked

"I will!" Bulma answered eagerly "My first wish: _the most obvious_: ..."

_**KING Ki's PLANET**_

Goku laid sprawled out in the sunshine dozing away.  
"Ahhh, peace and quiet. I miss home though. I wonder what Gohan and Chi are doing right now."

King Ki quietly walked towards Goku.  
"Hey King Ki, can I see what my family are doing?"

"That won't be necessary Goku, because you'll be with them soon."

" What, soon, really, wow, the dragon balls have been gathered already. It seem like such a short period of time. Hey King Ki how much time has passed? "  
Goku faded away while asking his question.

**_LOOK-OUT_**

**__**

"I wish Goku is alive and with us now!"

In faded Goku laying on his back staring up quizzically at Bulma.  
"Hey King Ki did anyone ever told you that you look like Bulma?"

Chichi squealed and ran towards her husband.  
"Oh, Goku! Is it really you, I missed you!"

"Hey King Ki, you kinda look like chichi too. Weird."

"Goku! Your alive, your alive pal! Welcome home!" Krillin cried.

"Alive, really oh wow that means it really is BULMA !"

"Yes Goku it's me."

"And Chi!" He grabbed his teary eyed wife and spun her in the air.

"Dad! Ha ha ha ha your back!"

"Gohan!" Goku then grabbed his son and spun him in the air. "It's good to see you sport! Are you O.K.? Did you take care of mom while I was away?"

"Yes i did dad..."

Bulma POV:  
Bulma stood happily watching her best friend reunite with his family. It was a happy sight, Chichi was crying as if she had just lost her husband. The weird thing was, that was the same way she cried when she got news about Goku's death. It's funny really how being happy and sad can be so closely linked. When they stopped spinning Goku looked around and saw all his friends. He had that childish twinkle in his eye whenever he was reunited with his friends.

Vegeta POV:  
Listen to those idiots. They are so sickenly happy. His harpy is bauling again, every little thing she cries. She knows of the dragon balls when Kakarot died yet she insists on tortuing my hearing with her incesant noise. Now she crying when he is revived, feh, stupid humans and their emotions. I will never undestand them. At least the woman doesn't show such obvoius signs of weakness. When she is sad she shows it by being angry at something or someone, if annoyed she does the same thing. She sheilds her emotions well.

" Hey guys, how's it going ? Hey look Vegeta is here too, hey Vegeta!"

Bulma POV:  
As was expected Vegeta didn't acknowledge him and snorted in annoyance. No matter how hard Goku tried to be friends with the bastered it always seemed to fall on deaf ears. But that didn't deter Goku. He kept trying, and every time he tried he acted as if this was his first try. He once told me that he believed Vegeta was, deep down, a good person, but because he was taught how to hide his emotions anyone who didn't know him wouldn't realize how good he was. And so with this in mind Goku always extended a greeting to the sayajin prince in a effort to become his friend.

"Your first wish has been granted. What is your second wish?" The Great dragon boomed interrupting Bulma's musing.

"Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen!" Screamed Bulma

"Huh, hats I don't have on any hat." Goku stated

Every one sweat dropped

"I wish that Planet Vegeta was revived with all its inhabitants!"

"WHAT!"


	3. rd Chapter

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**AN: O.k. this Chap will be in Bulma's POV. Enjoy!**

**LOOK-OUT**

"Your wish has been granted, foolish earthling." The great dragon thundered.

Goku was still trying to figure out where Bulma saw his hat. : _did I have a hat, I don't remember having one_:

I stood motionless and waited for the inevitable to happen. I knew my friends would be upset with me for making such a rash decission without at leastut planet Vegeta, with them. But the fact was i didn't want to discuss my decision with them, I knew this dession would aleast allow one person to be happy. And that person was now staring at me with a blank expression, waiting for an explanation.

"Are you insane Bulma !" shrieked Chichi,

"Please keep the noise level down, please." Pleaded Dende

Chichi ignored him"You want an entire planet of people like Vegeta running around!"

"Yeah Bulma what's the big idea?"

" Now Krillin we all know Bulma's smart, there has to be a plausible explanation for this, right Bulma!"

I looked from Krillin to Yamchua to Chichi, then my eyes met his dark orbs. Nothing was shown, not a smirk of approval or even a stare of anger. He remained blank and stared back, waiting for me to give my 'exlplanition'. I shifted my gaze to Goku, sweet, inocent Goku.

Vegeta finally jumped into the conversation "Woman explain yourself! I too want to hear this explanation the weakling is referring to."

"Well..., ahhh, Goku! You and I always talk about how it will be nice for you to visit your native world, remember?"

Goku turned and quizically looked at me, ofcourse he doesn't talk about planet Vegeta, he loved earth but it was an excuse "Oh, Bulma I don't, ouch!" I kicked him in the shin." What'd you do that for?"

"Think real hard Goku!" He finally picked up my hint and with a slight nod he let me know that he would play along.

"Oh..., well..., yeah..., but I don't quiet remember the details, seeing it was so long ago that we had the conversation." Goku childishly winked at Bulma, then grinned stupidly to himself.

Wow i didn't expect him to jump in so smothly, i gues i must be rubbing of on him, so i steadied my nevers and gave my reason "Well..., we discussed that the reason why Vegeta is so grumpy all the while is because he is not around his own kind. Sooooo, the solution was to wish his people and planet back. At the same time we could go on an adventure since we haven't done something fun for a long while with the Cell games and all."

"What do mean, none of your previous adventures have been fun Bulma! There is always someone or something that wants to kill us! Do you consider that fun Bulma! Huh!" I noticed Krillin hyperventilating. And there it was, a chink in my plans, well what was i to expect, i didn't give my explanatoin much thought so i wasn't prepared for Krillin to make such a well spirited outburst. He took a deep breath, then another, after four deep breaths he began to calm down.

"O.K... I didn't know you could be so hyper." I began trying to steer the conversation away from the fact i just wished Planet Vegeta back. But from the look in Chichi's eyes i knew she wasn't going to stand for the switch.

"I agree with Krillin, I'm not going to a planet where there is more than one Vegetas running around, count me out Bulma Brief!" Chichi roared, arms crossed.

I ignored her and calmly replied "Sorry to hear that Chi, because it would be nice for Goku to see his native world, that would be wonderful, right Goku?"

Goku swallowed the lump which formed in his throat then answered : _hope I give the right answer, I don't __want her to kick me again_: "Um, yes?"

I smiled triumphantly at his reply while Chichi stood staring at her husband anger seething through her eyes. "So you see Chi, Goku will be going and we all know how much you already miss him so you have no choice but to go too. Besides what kind if person will you be if you don't want your husband to at least once visit where he is from?" There, i got her. She was so angry with Goku she wasn't prepared for my assault on her wifely attributes.

"Well,...um..." : _damn trapped, fine Bulma I'll play your game_: "Your right," Chichi started sweetly, gently stroking Goku's arm "I'll go too, since I'm such a considerate and loving wife everyone knows me to be. Take note Bulma you can learn from my example if you ever get married. "

Why that bitch, how can she say something like that. I will get married one day, I'm not like her to know that from the day i'm born i should start looking for a husband. There are more things to life than just searcing for the right guy, isn't there?

Dende finally spoke up "I know that everyone is currently preoccupied but the dragon is waiting for your final wish."

"Oh, right we'll reserve the wish for a later time Dende."

"As you wish Bulma." Dende said the relevant words and the dragon disappeared.

Everyone was silent staring at me while digesting the fact that the Planet was restored and we will be stopping by to drop of their prince and to explore the terrain.

"Fine since everyone has agreed to go, why not join the club," Krillin broke the silence, "Can I take 18 along for the ride?"

"Well, I guess soo, yeah, why not!" I chirped, " So then it's settled all 1,2,3,...8, all eight of us will meet at my place in one months time. Bring only your clothes, food will be taken care of and any thing else that's necessary."

"Sure Bulma." They all chorused.

Piccolo's thought : _hmmmm, this would be interesting, I can see first hand what the sayajin culture is like _:

Vegeta walked towards the helicopter ignoring everyone and sat in the passenger seat and waited for me.

Why was he waiting for me. Was it to chastise me for making such a rash decision without letting him in on the secret. Or was it to secretly thank me.

"Bye guys, see you then." I yelled to my friends trying to get rid of the giddy feeling i had welling up in my stomach.

"Ah Bulma," Yamchua smiled while waving to get my attention.

"Yes Yamchua."

Vegeta's thought : _what does he want, I bet is to get back together. Feh and as usual she'll say yes. (Are __you jealous that she'll say yes?) No I'm not! (Oh I think you are). Well that just shows how much you __know! (Why are you getting upset?) I'm not upset_ : Vegeta's eye began to twitch while watching the two converse.: (_If you say so.) Shut up_:

"Look I know we aren't getting along but I'm a changed man and I promise you, I will always be true to you if you give me another chance, please Bulma I can't live without you."

What is he trying to say! Give him another chance. How dare he say such a thing to me, for so many years i've given him 'another chance'. And i finally learned, with direct cruelty, that he will never change.

"Woman I don't have all day!" Vegeta interrupted.

Good, always depend on Vegeta to ruin a sweet moment, well bitter-sweet at least. "I'll be right there!... Look Yamchua you always say that. I'm not sure if I can ever trust you with my heart again." He looks real upset, maybe he is sincere this time. His eyes droped to the floor in a sign of defeat. Then as if he was facing an opponient he was determined to beat he raised his head and looked me straight in the eye.

"O.K. Bulma I know you don't trust me, but I'll prove that I've changed": _and this trip will help_: " Can I get a ride home with you?" He smiled sweetly at me.

I blushed. Something i haven't done in a long while since i broke up with Yamchua. But he knows me so well, he knows how to affect me so intemately. Years of relationship does have its advantages for him, and dissadvantages for me. "Well Yamchua I would but as you can see a certain sayajin prince has occupied the passenger seat."

"Oh. That's O.K. I'll see you later." With that he flew away from the look out.

I spun on my heals and walked towards the helicopter.

Vegeta's thought :_It's about time! At least she didn't say yes. (I'd say your relieved she didn't). I don't __care what that woman does! (Keep saying that maybe you'll believe it one day, not! muuhahaha_!):

"So mister high and mighty," I started the helicopter, " What have you got on your mind?" I spun the helicopter around with the ease and grace i've accquired having built this machine myself.

"It's about time you refer to me with my proper title."

"Oh brother."

"Why?"

Why, why what,... oh he is talking about the wish. "Well as I said.."

"Bullshit, the real reason now!"

"O.K. I think you are a good person, helping out at the cell games and all... you didn't have to, and I wanted to show that I appreciate your efforts by giving you back the thing you are most proud of. Besides you deserve to be happy like the rest of us."

:(_see she cares for you. Aww isn't that sweet.) Shut up_: "Hmp, whatever."

"Your welcome Vegeta."

The rest of the trip was completed in a comfortable silence as they headed towards home.

_**PLANET VEGETA  
**_

"My lord we are unable to locate any sign of Frieza."

"Anything about my son?"

" The last information was that he was sent on a mission to a planet called Namek. After that I'm not sure."

"Keep searching."

"As you wish." The palace guard left the darkened throne room.

King's thought : _where are you my son? My time will soon be up as ruler of this land. Hmmmm, the planet __Namek. I once heard that the inhabitants posses a great power_.: "I know your out there Rotiart. Loyal servant of Lord Frieza." The King sneered to the shadows. "Don't you see that your Lord has abandoned you!"

"Frieza never abandons his loyal subjects! Now you will die as Lord Frieza has ordered! " Rotiart powered up and attacked.

"XANGIHAHAMAKAAAAAAAA!"  
Rotiart fazed in front of the throne only to be greeted with an empty chair, the King had vanished!  
The King fazed behind the slightly astonished traitor "Do you think it would be so easy Rotiart!"

"No my King," he scathingly replied, " that's why I have enlisted the aid of your most trusted servant."  
A woman dressed in a black full body suit fazed behind the King with sword in hand. As soon as the King turned to face his second opponent he was pierced through by her silver blade.

"Good bye my Lord." She whispered.

"Salika." Was the king's last word before he died.


	4. th Chapter

_**CHAPTER 4**_

: _what_: Mental thoughts

_**PLANET VEGETA**_

"You did beautifully my dear."

"What will happen now Rotiart?" Salika said ignoring his compliment "It will not be so easy to persuade the people."

"I will simply rule and await Lord Frieza's next command. I'll tell the counselors that the king was ordered to be killed by Frieza himself, they will not question his command nor me! You can rule by my side my pretty."

Salika was indeed beautiful, in fact as a young girl she was considered the most beautiful sayajin female alive. She had silky black hair to her waist which was always kept flowing freely except when she was fighting. She wore a black leather suit with a black chain link belt around her hips. Around her neck was a red necklace with a black pendent . She wore a gold ring around her right index finger. Her pointy toes boots had gold tips. She was known to always wear her warriors suit with her trade mark sword by her side.

"I'll be delighted to serve by your side LORD ROTIART." She replied while taking her place at his side in the queens throne.

Unknown POV  
In the shadows of the throne room an unknown figure sat watching his puppets. He was pleased that the plan went like clock work. He would keep them around for a time and then when it was ideal he will get rid of them.

Finally, now he could take his place as king, thus avenging his ancestors and the injustice done to them when the Vegetas stole their legacy. Night after night he dreamed of this moment. Now his legacy was within his grasp, but he needed to be rid of one finale obstacle who was now on his way to his distruction.

_**BRIEF'S HOME**_

The weeks passed and the woman was busy making the necessary arrangements for the trip. She worked non-stop, offcourse she should, after all she is trying to impress me. From the very start she always put out her best whenever she did things for me. Granted she would scream insults at me for ordering her around but when she got the tension out of her system she simply resorted to doing my bidding. But this time she wasn't doing my bidding. This time her actions were simple because she wanted to do this one thing for me. Why did she wish my planet back, what is her goal. It simply couldn't be because she cares for me. The thought is simply preposterous. No one cares for me, they simple do things to benefit me only because in the long run it will serve as a bennefit for them also. So what will she benefit from making that wish?

For weeks I pondered this question and now the appointed time came and i still didn't have an answer. We will be leaving today. I still do not understsnd why they all were tagging along. The woman says it because they were my friends, and friends stick together when one of them was going through a change. Feh, i do not want them as friends. It would have much simpler to build a ship just for one and allow me to be on my way. But they wouldn't do that. The third class baka and the woman wouldn't allow that.

People were arriving packed and ready to go. They were all happy and waving to each other as if they are going to one of their disgusting picnic sites. They just do not realize that Planet Vegeta was...is a dangerous place, one filled with warriors who had no weakness such as emotions. I turn away from their useless banter and retired to my room until all final preparations are made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Bulma is really giving this her all." Krillin said while watching the thousands of workers moving around like ants to complete their final tasks.

"Yes, and look at the space ship I've never seen anything like it before." Master Roshi replied,

The ship had a 3-D triangular shape. The ends were smooth and rigid. It was supported by three landing wheels which protruded from the side of the triangular shaped ship.

"Hey Krillin remember to take back pictures of the pretty sayajin babes on planet Vegeta, hehe they

should be well toned. Aw I wish I was going to see them first hand."

Krillin rolled his eyes, "Look Master Roshi, I'll take all the pictures I can alright."

"Hey Krillin! Over here!"

Krillin saw a waving Bulma standing beside a grinning fool. "Let's go 18." He took up their bags and walked towards Bulma.

"Is that Yamchua standing beside Bulma?"

"Hmm, I think so 18, he looks strange, why is he smiling like that?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hi guys."

"Krillin give your bags to that guy at the door and he'll show you were you and 18 will be sleeping. Hey, you idiot what are you doing! That doesn't go there, argh! must I do everything myself ! See you later guys."

"O.K." Krillin replied to Bulma's retreating back. " Hey Yamchua, what are you smiling about?"

"I'm copilot."

"Yamchua, do you know how to fly that thing?"

"No" he said still smiling, "But I'll get to sit next to Bulma the whole trip! That way I'll be closer to her and show her how serious and sincere I am about us."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks man. I gotta go, the copilot have to help out the pilot you know, see you guys later!"

_**SON'S HOME**_

"Chi are you ready to leave?"

"Give me a minute Goku, Dad?"

"Yes honey."

"Are you sure you'll be O.K. Taking care of Gohan all by yourself ?"

"Don't worry about us dear, we'll have loads of fun right Gohan!."

"Sure thing grandpa! Have fun mom, aunt Bulma said that you should think of it as your second honeymoon. And dad said you had lots of fun on your first one, so this should be a blast!"

"Well if you think so..." Chichi blushed at her son's comment, "Give me a hug Gohan, you be a good boy now, O.K.?"

"I will." He then ran outside to give his father his good-bye hug.

"And dad if you need anything Mr. & Mrs. Brief said you should not hesitate to ask, promise me you won't."  
Father and daughter then walked outside together towards Goku.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Bye mom, bye dad, have fun!"

"Bye Gohan we love you." replied a teary eyed Chichi before they fazed away.

"Have fun now!" The Ox king's voice bellowed

_**BRIEF'S HOME**_

" Yamchua is everyone here?" Bulma inquired

"No Goku and Chichi..."  
In fazed Goku and Chichi with their luggage.

"are missing. "

"Hi guys!" Goku greeted

"Good so we are all here finally. Everyone listen up. There is one rule that should not be broken on this trip! For obvious reasons. Do not, I repeat, do not mention the dragon balls! With that out of the way, Vegeta has been so kind : _O.K. I forced it out of him_: to let me know that certain women on his planet wear certain attire. Personally I think it's sleek and sexy just like me."

"Get on with it already Bulma!" Chichi impatiently shouted

"Can you bring that chest here?" Bulma asked one of the workers

"Hold these Yamchua." After freeing her hands of their clutter she took of her scientist's white robe, and revealed her blue leather body suit. It had a crescent moon shaped neck line. The sleeves reached her elbows. Her hands were adorned with similar matching blue leather gloves to her wrists. Around her hips was a chain link styled belt. The belt's color was a silvery blue. She wore blue pointy toe boots.

"What the hell are you wearing Bulma we aren't going to a strip club!" Screeched Chichi

"Wow! That's what the women wear!" Yamchua said after he recovered from his shock. :_I think I'm really going to enjoy this trip_:

"Yes, actually this is what the fighters wear. Even though he said black is their color of choice I on the other hand prefer a little variety. In this chest are a variety of colors to choose from."

"O.K. You said the fighters, then why are you wearing it Bulma? We all know you don't fight." A smirking Chichi asked.

Vegeta, frustrated at their un going conversation answered the question "Its best you women wear these because the clothing will act as protection for you. The men will not think twice of taking advantage of you stupid female earthlings and killing you in the process. If they think you are warriors then they wouldn't attack any of you. "

"I'm not wearing this!" Chichi screamed while holding up a white suit similar to Bulma's

"Your right Chi," Bulma agreed, " white is not your color, after all, white depicts purity and we all know your not pure. Red will be your color. 18 you can wear the pink."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! I knew the babes would be hot! I want to go!"

"No Master Roshi! Besides I don't have anymore room."

"Thank Dende, who would want to be locked up with a perverted old man for this stupid trip." Grumbled 18 while examining her suite with an appreciative eye.: Hmmm I think I like this suit, I like very much, it's soo me.: 18 then walked up the steps of the space ship and out of sight.

Vegeta followed and took his seat at the front of the ship.: (_Bulma sure looks sexy doesn't she?) I haven't noticed (sure you haven't) stupid voice_ : sigh

"O.K. Everyone time to go! Bye mom, bye dad."

"Have fun sweetheart! I'll - sniff, sniff - miss you. Take care of that handsome young man Bulma!"

"Oh Bulma dear, make sure you pay attention to their scientific inventions, if you find any that is."

"You don't have to tell me twice dad. Mom stop crying I'll be home before you know it!"

Every one said good-bye to Mr. & Mrs. Brief and boarded the ship.

_**THE SPACE SHIP**_

The woman made final adjustments for the departure. Her hands moved with grace and speed as she turned, pulled and pushed various contraptions. She would have made a graceful warrior, if she was a sayain. 'growl' Her hands paued as she looked at me trying to figure out the cause of my outburst. I starred with all the anger and hate I could muster, daring her to ask me as question. She finally took the hint and continued her preparations. Such a slip of my emotions should never have occured, to ensure that the situation does not repeate itself i keept my eyes away form her fingers by staring out the screen infront of me.

"Ahem, Vegeta." The weakling whispered as if he was afraid that I would actually hear him. His obvious display of weakness is disusting.

"Get lost idiot."

He turned to the woman, always finding someone to run to when he had a problem, if it wasn't the woman it was Kakarot. "Ah, Bulma,"

"Yes Yamchua? "

"I'm the copilot right? "

"Sure, sure, I told you that this morning."

"Then why is he occupying the copilot's seat!"

"Are you going to move him?" The woman asked with a smirk playing on her lips clear for all to see she was baiting him.

"Well no, but since your the pilot he'll listen to you. You being in charge and all..."

"I'll try. Ahem, Vegeta could you?"

"Shut up woman and get on with starting this tin can already!" : _(your just sitting there because you want to be next to her) I am sitting here because it is the my seat of choice! (yeah, and it just happens to be __near Bulma) shut u_p:

"Sorry Yamchua. You can sit there on the return trip."

The weaking grumbled his aceptance of the situation and retreated to the back of the cabin. He deserves to be taken out of his misery, and i should be the one to do it, since i suffered so much years of his disgusting display of weakness. Besides it would be fun watching him squirm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamchua saw a vacant seat beside Krillin so he decided to take it.

Bulma spoke into the ship's speakers. "Chichi and 18 please report to the main deck, we are getting ready to depart."

Minutes later 18 walked in dressed in her pink leather body suit. She also sported matching pink diamond studded earrings. She proceeded towards Krillin and stood infront of Yamchua glaring at him for occupying her seat. Yamchua was blissfully unaware of her cold stare since he was preoccupied with staring at her well shaped features.

Yamchua's thought : _Man! She's hot! Jeeze why couldn't I be the one to save her life_:  
Yamchua was pulled from his thoughts when he felt hands gripping his shirt and throwing him across the floor. "What the hell! You could have just asked 18! " He then limped over to the empty chair across from Piccolo : _at least no one is going to inflict bodily injury for sitting here_.:

"Chichi I'm not going to call you again! Get your butt up here right now! I'll take of whether or not your strapped in!" The pilot screamed into the speakers.

Two minutes later an irritated Chichi emerged and walked angrily towards Goku. She wore her red leather suit with her hair let down her back.

"Wow chichi you look much more like a sayajin woman than me or 18!"

"Shut up Bulma!"

"Oh come on you look great, doesn't she Goku?"

"Yeah Chi you look great!"

"All right everyone fastened your seat belts were taking of in 5...4...3...2...1"  
The engines roared and the craft lifted of the ground heading for space.

T.B.C


	5. th Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. Everybody else however is mine, all mine, muhahahahahaha!

**CHAPTER 5**

_**PLANET VEGETA**_

"Lord Rotiart, a ship approaches our planet. We are unable to identify the ship's design."  
He dismissed the messenger with a wave of his hand. : hmm, I wonder if it's Lord Frieza making sure I carried out his command :

"Lady Salika,"

"My Lord?"

"The approaching ship may be that of Lord Frieza. See to it that he is properly welcomed."

Salika bowed "As you wish." She headed towards the Effeminate Chambers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Unknown POV

Well well, the little prince has come home. I must make preparations underway for our celebration dinner. A diner the prince will never forget... because it will be his last... I see he brought company. Hmmmmm, this will alter my plans...How should i deal with them... it seams they are a very close group, but the prince is not quiet comfortable with their presence as yet...wait a minute, there is something more to this group, a female,...which one...ah yes, the blue haired one, odd but exotic hair coloring i can see why Vegeta is drawn to her. That is odd, it is impossible, Bardock's son is...alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ricvota!" Salika yelled while pushing two large doors open.

"Ricvota!"

Inside there were ten women seated in various corners of the room, the room was decorated with colorful cushions laid on low line gold and lilac benches strategically placed around the room. The walls were painted in royal purple with gold ceiling fans. There was a window at the back of the room which measured from ceiling to floor. Gold drapes were pulled back to allow warm sunlight to flood the room. A center table with eight chairs was packed with a wide variety of fruits. At the head of the table sat

"Ricvota!"

"Yes Lady Salika?" Replied an unconcerned Ricvota.

Salika's thoughts :_the bitch doesn't even stand_: "Ricvota" Salika began sweetly while walking up behind her. "When a dignitary addresses you," Salika's well sculpted hands smoothly went around Ricvota's neck, "how should you react? "

"Why lady Salika... please forgive... my lack of... respect," was her struggled reply since oxygen was slowly being blocked of. " But you see I have met into a little accident... and is now unable to stand... for the time being."

"Hmp," Salika's grip loosened , "if you say so my dear . Your ladies presence is required to entertain our most highest dignitary? "

Ricvota's thoughts : _hmmm, I wonder if she speaks of Lord Rotiart, I'll will definitely like to take care of him myself_: Ricvota licked her lips at the thought  
:I_ just have to figure out how to get rid of this bitch and take my rightful position by his side_ :

"Oh don't worry my lady," Ricvota replied readily, "my ladies are well trained in that department. They will work well without me, after all I did train them each personally, and we all know how good I am at my job. " She ended regally.

Salika rolled her eyes "Whatever, the ship will arrive in a few minutes, be in the parking bay with your whores in two minutes." Salika spun on her heels and walked elegantly out the door.

" Ladies," Ricvota began, "you heard her, get yourselves ready." :_I can't believe Rotiart didn't asked me to rule by his side, he says he doesn't trust Salika and so wants to keep an eye on her, but why doesn't he just kill her! argh_:

"Ricvota" A detached voice spoke up after a few minutes, "We are ready to go."

"Very well, Cruz," Ricvota waved her hand to dismiss the girls.

_**SPACE SHIP**_

Here we go, another adventure Bulma old girl. I hope this time no one will try and kill us, I don't think Krillin could take the strain. Looking over at my sayajin Prince, i noticed he is ignoring me, i wonder why. He was staring at my hands earlier, maybe he is upset i caught him staring. -Hah- why is he upset, I've caught guys staring at more than my hands and they aren't upset, they just grin their stupid grin guys have when the lust after women. I don't get him.

"So Vegeta, are you excited to be going home?"  
-grunt-

So much for conversation, well... at least I'll have my memories, I smiled realizing that now i can sleep in as late as i want, no more 'Woman make my Breakfast', or 'Woman fix the machine', no more dressing of wounds after he tortured himself in the G.R., no more shouting and screaming at him to stop calling me woman, no more shouting or screaming what so ever. Peace and quiet, just as it was before Vegeta recked it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll notice we are entering the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta. We'll be landing in a few minutes!"

Looking around i realized that Planet Vegeta was much different from earth. First of i noticed the reddish hue of the atmosphere. I glanced at Vegeta once more to gauze his reaction. Nothing, just a blank mask.

"Vegeta are you sure we will be safe in your planet's atmosphere?"

"If you made your suites to my specifications you have nothing to worry about my planets atmosphere."

"Oh, o.k... Ah, hey guys buckle your seat belts I'm starting the landing sequence."

"It's about time!" Shouted Chichi

"Man! I'm cramp from sitting so long!" Complained Yamchua

"I'm hungry." Murmured Goku

"I just hope they don't kill us at first sight." Worried Krillin

Vegeta's thought :I never thought I'll come back here. It'll be interesting to see the old man again.:

Bulma's voice broke into Vegeta's thought, "Soooo how was the trip Vegeta?"

"We are not dead."

Bulma rolled her eyes at his comment and landed her space craft quietly and smoothly on Planet Vegeta's soil.

"O.K. everyone lets go I can't wait to see the palace!"

"Your a little too excited Bulma." Chichi warned while stretching her stiff limbs.

"Ah guys, are we expecting company?"

"I don't think so Krillin, why?" Bulma replied while applying the ship's shut down sequence

"Look out the front screen."

Everyone's attention was drawn to a group of ladies and five palace guards. The guards stood at attention, while the ladies carried gifts of flowers except one who stood ahead of the group.

Vegeta's thought : _the Effeminate, they probable think we are dignitaries... As well they should... Is that... Cruz?_ :

TBC


	6. th Chapter

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Salika's thought : _--hmp-- if it's Frieza's ship it should be bigger than that. Maybe its one of his officers_.:

_**SPACE SHIP**_

Bulma's eyes were fixed on the female standing out in front of the group. : _Wow she looks good in her suit, is that a sword_:  
'Flash' Bulma was brought from her thoughts when Krillin took a picture of the group out the window.

"Krillin, what are you doing!"

"It's for Master Roshi,"

"Give it to me, it's annoying!"

"Fine I won't take anymore pictures."

Vegeta walked passed the bickering two and into his personal room on the ship.

"Krillin they might think it's some sort of weapon, or something! Now give!"

"How can they that if I'm not going to use it again." Grumbled Krillin after giving the camera to Bulma.

"Are they carrying food?" Asked an anxious Goku

"No dear it doesn't look like food to me, I think it may be some sort of plant. They are pretty though."

"Aw Chi, I'm hungry." Was his whining response

"Goku your always hungry." Chichi replied while walking over to Bulma

Yamchua's thought : _Sweet! The women are even better than I thought! I'm a changed man, I'm a changed man, I'm a changed man! -sigh-This is going to be more difficult than I thought_. :

Piccolo's thought :_ I wonder why a woman was sent, perhaps she holds a high station_.:

"Bulma?"

"Yes Chi?"

"What do you suppose they want?"

"I guess to give us a welcome."

" Yeah and then throw us in their jail! And then torture us!"

"Chi! You worry too much."  
That's _lovable _Chichi for you. Always looking out for our safety. She was never one to trust people  
quickly, the exact opposite of Goku. Well i guess it's a good habit learned from experience, besides all our friends now at one point or another tried to kill us. "Where's Vegeta I think he should show his face first."

"Yeah, then he can join up with them and try to kill us!"

"Chichi!"

As if on cue the mighty sayajin prince emerged wearing his sayajin armor. He looks good in that armor, some how it makes him look...taller. One thing's for sure it leaves nothing to the imagination. That spandex suite beneath just highlights his muscled arms and legs. And his muscles are not bulky, they are smooth and flexible, not like those muscle head maniacs on earth who even though they have huge muscles, they have no maneuverability about them.

He walked towards the main door and typed in the sequence to open it. With a 'swoosh' the outside world was revealed. The sound of the steps could be heard going towards the ground below. Vegeta descended the steps, and walked regally away from the space ship. Always the sayajin prince.

"O.K. I guess that's our signal to get of the ship." Krillin stated while following the prince with his eyes.

"Lets go Chi." Goku said then followed Vegeta outside.

"Oh my..." Chichi whispered when her eyes saw for the first time how very different this planet is from earth. There was red dirt, everywhere. She could see two suns. :_well I think they are suns_: the trees looked similar to those of earth. The sky was light red with white clouds casually floating by.

Next Piccolo exited the ship. He too observed the difference, but as usual made no comments. His cape danced in the wind around him as he walked in the direction of the others.

"Ready 18?" Krillin asked  
18 responded by walking pass Krillin and out the door. Krillin followed "Well, we aren't in Kansas  
anymore."

Yamchua's POV  
Bulma was typing furiously into the ship's computer. I wonder what is she up to. With Bulma you never know what goes on in that pretty little head. Maybe it the weapons, after all we don't know if we can trust these beings.

"What you doing babe?"

"I'm putting in the final command for the ship's auto pilot to take us home when we are ready. "

"Why? don't you plan and coming back with us?" I said in a nervous laugh. Does she plan to stay here with Vegeta, no, that can't be it.

Sigh "So that I can relax and let the ship do all the work on our return trip. There... done. Let's go join them."

Well that's a relief "After you my dear." Bulma blushed and walked down the steps with me following close behind her.

Finally the last of the new comers stood in front of Salika.: _Hmmmm, that one wears a sayajin armor, I wonde_r: "Are there only eight of you?"

"Yes" replied Vegeta since he was automatically the designated spokes man.

"In that case welcome to Planet Vegeta, fellow followers of the mighty Lord Freiza!"


	7. th Chapter

Last Time-  
"What you doing babe?"

"I'm putting in the final command for the ship's auto pilot to take us home when we are ready."

"Why?"

Sigh "So that I can relax and let the ship do all the work on our return trip. There... done. Let's go join them."

"After you my dear." Bulma blushed and walked down the steps with Yamchua behind her.

Finally the last of the new comers stood in front of Salika.::_ Hmmmm, that one wears a sayajin armor, I wonder_:: "Are there only eight of you?"

"Yes" replied Vegeta since he was automatically the designated spokes man.

"In that case welcome to Planet Vegeta, fellow followers of the mighty Lord Freiza!"

Chapter 7

In the blink of an eye Salika was held around the throat in a vice grip "Listen wench," Vegeta whispered threateningly "move out of the fucking way or I'll snap your neck!"

Like a shot Salika's neck was dislodged from the prince's hold. She couldn't believe anyone would display such an action which merits death!:: _Then again they are Frieza's lackeys, their reputation for being extremely dumb is well known_ ::

Vegeta however, was intrigued at her speed but was even more interested as to how such a seemingly frail female could be so strong. :: _then again she is a sayajin_::

"You are our guest, please allow me to make introductions, and as soon as you are settled you will be taken to see the king." Salika seethed through clenched teeth

"Hmp" Vegeta folded his arms and accepted her procedure.... for now.

"I am Lady Salika, the women behind me will be your guides, helpers, or hosts, they will provide you with **anything** you desire if it is within the limits of our law."

Bulma saw the break in her introduction as an opportunity to speak "I'm Bulma, the guy beside me is Yamchua, the green guy over there is Piccolo, the blonde and the short guy are known as 18 and Krillin respectively, the other two are Goku and Chichi. The guy in the armor is Vegeta."

Immediately the group of sayajins began to murmur. One person among the group however was particularly interested with this new development.

Flash Back

"Come here Vegeta."

"Yes Father." The youth sneered

"I would like you to meet some one."

Before the throne a female bowed and turned to greet the prince. "This is Cruz."

Vegeta scoffed at the introduction

"In the future you'll be seeing a lot of her."

"Why would I be seeing 'a lot' of her father?" Vegeta asked a little puzzled and annoyed

"She will be your you 'tutor' in the near future. She is well schooled in the laws of Planet Vegeta, and other important things...... "

"That is why you interrupted my training!" Vegeta shouted while he stormed out of the room

"That is ENOUGH!" The King's bellow brought a stop to Vegeta's exit " SHE TOOK AN OATH TO SERVE YOU. SHE IS ONE OF YOUR FUTURE ADVISORS!"

End Flash Back

Unnoticed by the group outside Ricvota watched the new comers. :: _The Prince! I must alert Rotiart_!:: She ran up the steps towards the thrown room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salika's thought :: _Vegeta? he must be the king's son_, _but why is he here_?! ::

Vegeta's ominous smirk was visible as well as Salika's obvious discomfort. :: _Yes woman, YOUR PRINCE_ ::

"Yes," Salika began nervously "Who could miss the prince himself," :: _Shit this is not good! How could I have not predicted this?_::

"It was obvious you were not aware of my existence therefore, an introduction was necessary." Vegeta coldly bit at her response.

"Sire," Salika bowed then continued "please allow me to assign my ladies accordingly, Dasari,"

A woman stepped forward with waist length black unrestrained hair, she sported a yellow flower behind her ear which matched the color of her close fitting dress. The dress had a split at the side all the way up to mid thigh.

"You will be Piccolo's host.... Ramgeet,"

Out stepped a woman with hair as Dasari but it was up in a ponytail. She wore a sky blue close fitting dress with splits at both sides also to mid thigh.

"You will be Goku's host,"

"Excuse me! I am his wife...mate..whatever you people refer to it here, so you can just get a male host for him sister!"

"That won't be necessary," Salika assured Chichi, " If that is the situation then she will be host to both of you. Tasmin,"

The next woman to be assigned had shoulder length hair, she wore a green dress similar to Dasari's.

"You will assist 18,"

"Ahem," Krillin interrupted " Can we get the same person?"

"Whatever you wish. Bulma I will assume you will like the have the same host as Yamchua?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Bulma quickly replied

"Fine, Yamchua your host will be Cruz,"

Cruz had shoulder length hair. She wore the same dress as Ramgeet but it was lavender in color.

Yamchua's thought :: _Nice!_:: His eyes went up and down her body with approval

"Zaria, you will be Bulma's host,"

This one wore a knee length black dress with splits at both sides reaching mid thigh.

"The prince will be accompanied by Toria," Toria wore the same dress as Zaria but it was blood red in color, "Please, walk this way."

Salika spun on her heels and proceeded towards the guest chambers.

Vegeta's thought ::_she wears the royal necklace what the fuck is going on, did the old man take another mate! _::

THRONE ROOM

Ricvota burst into the throne room.

"Rotiart!" She shouted since she was unable to see being that it was so dark. "Rotiart!"

'Blast' the wall behind her exploded with light as a result of Rotiart's ki beam "If you do not stop that ranting I'll kill you the next time."

Ricvota stood frozen at her position infront of the throne " If you kill me you won't have anybody left to trust."

"What do you want!?"

"Vegeta is here."

"Hahahahaha! I know your getting old Ricvota but this is hilarious, hahaha!"

"Not the king you idiot!" She interrupted " The Prince!!!"

TBC

AN:

zicke-- Imagine my surprise when in 30 seconds I saw (and I mean 30 seconds, I was counting) after I uploaded chap. 6 a new review for the new chapter! Thank you zicke! - Re. your ques.- Salika kinda recognize him, but doesn't put 'two and two' together just like the rest of the group :-)

hotohori-- Thank u 4 your review! Re your ques. Your right the Sayajins did hate Frieza, but there is always someone who want to get prestige the easy way (not earning it) even if it means 'dancing with the devil' and playing the hypocrite. (a.k.a Salika & Rotiart). :D


	8. th Chapter

: _what_ : Mental Speech

_**Chapter 8**_

Rotiart immediately ceased his laughter : why did Frieza return Vegeta, he said that I would rule this planet as long as I'm alive if I kill the king! ...Unless...the prince was sent here for me to get rid of him.: this thought brought a smirk to Rotiart's face. "That will be all Ricvota."

"But Rotiart, what are you going to do?"

"Get out imbecile!"

Ricvota stormed out of the throne room towards her chambers. : _I think that bitch is rubbing of on him_: She was so angry that she passed the 'bitch' along the corridors without noticing her.

"I see that your injury is well, Ricvota." Ricvota was jarred from her thoughts by the person's comment.

"Lady Salika," A startled Ricvota replied, " I didn't see you there, yes it feels much better now. Excuse me." She hurried away.

Salika continued towards the throne room. "Lord Rotiart?"

"Sit beside me my dear."

Salika sat in the Queen's chair upon his request. " Vegeta is here."

"My dear, don't you know that I am aware of all things that takes place in this kingdom?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Where are our guests?"

"They are being taken to the guest chambers... What are we going to do?"

"There is no need to repeat the question my dear. Bring the counselors in. I will see my guests at dinner time. Oh and to answer your question, we'll simply have the prince undergo the same treatment as you and I my dear."

Salika's thought : _What is he talking about_::

" You look puzzled my dear, not to worry, when the time is right just follow my lead and you'll understand. You are a smart girl after all."

"As you wish." She graciously replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked silently behind the Effeminate towards their guest chambers. They guided us past various hall-ways, and every passage we passed seemed alike. One could get lost in this maze like palce if one was not careful. I haven't noticed anything really extrordiary about the place yet.

Every thing seemed straight forward, no science whatsoever. I examined the walls of the corridor we were presently being led trough. The walls were lined with portraits of Lady Salika and a man. All of Salika's portraits were taken in her skin tight suit. How drab and boring, I know it's all business but should the queen be more beautifully adorned. :_she needs some variety in her life_:

The man however was, in each portrait, dressed in something regally different. He had long spiky hair and in all his portraits he wore a smirk. Not the annoyed look Vegeta always had but one of contentment and sexuality. : _whoa there Bulma! Where did that come from_ : I stole a glance at Vegeta :-sigh- _why do I always fall for the bad boy type_:

Vegeta's thought : (_she's staring at you again)_ -grunt- (_Yeah, that's it play hard to get, that always drive the girls wild_) -growls- (_O.K. O.K. I'll shut_ _up_):

He seems to be taking this realy well. I thought he'd be blasting his way towards the throne room by now. Maybe he's nervous. Afterall it had been a while since he last saw his father. I wonder if he ever missed his father. He never did talk much about him. All we knew was that he sent him to work for Frieza at an early age, and that he was named after him.

"Hey Chichi, what's the name of the lady who is our host?" Goku whispered

"Ramgeet. I think."

"Heeeeeeeyyyy" Goku started to wave frantically " Raaamgeeeeeeeeet?"  
Ramgeet stared at the alien who was waving at her with a goofy smile "Yes master?"

"Goku."

"Master Goku."

"I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"

"Diner will be served in a few hours."

"But that will take too long." Goku whined

Cruz overheard their conversation and decided on a solution. "Ramgeet, you could get some snacks for master Goku while Dasari take them to their rooms."

"Fine." With that Ramgeet turned and walked in the opposite direction of the group.

After thirty minutes everyone was settled in their respective rooms waiting patiently for their appointment with the king.

_**VEGETA'S ROOM**_

Vegeta stared out his window at the land before him :it's the same as I remember it. The earth can never compare to my Planet's extreme beauty...:  
He stood gazing out his window so that the beauty of his planet could be reinforced into his subconscious. He was secretly happy that the woman made the wish, but he will never let her know that. He turned from the window and walked into the inner chamber for a bath.

_**BULMA'S ROOM**_

She inspected the room with a critical eye. "Fey, my room is much better." Ofcourse she was lying, but her pride just would not allow her to accept that fact. "Well, this planet has a good combination of colors, even though it will take a while to get use to, but i stilll think earth's much prettier. Planet Vegeta can never compare to earth's extreme beauty." She decided to take a nap to pass the time, after all dinner would be at least another hour.

_**VEGETA'S ROOM**_

:_How dear the old man keep me waiting, it's been three hours! Arhgg! This is a waste of time_: Vegeta marched towards the door, at that very instant a knock was heard.  
"Enter!"

"Master Vegeta," Toria bowed while addressing him, "The king is ready to see you and your guests."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followedmy escort towards the throne room. The others had already arrived and were seated around a table laden with a vast amount of food. Kakarott off course had already started to eat, gobbling down any and every thing in his reach.

"That one has a hearty appetite. He eats like a sayajin." Rotiart commented to Salika who sat at his right at the head of the table with a disgusted look on her face.

"PRINCE VEGETA!" Toria announced as they entered the eating area.

Rotiart stood at the announcement " My Prince, please afford me the honor of sitting beside me."

"Who the fuck are you!"

T.B.C.


	9. th Chapter

IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN DBZ! 

Last Time:-

Vegeta followed his escort towards the throne room. The others had already arrived and were seated around a table laden with a vast amount of food. Goku off course had already started to eat, gobbling down any and every thing in his reach.

"That one has a hearty appetite. He eats like a sayajin." Rotiart commented to Salika who sat at his right at the head of the table with a disgusted look on her face.

"PRINCE VEGETA!" Toria announced as they entered the eating area.

Rotiart stood at the announcement " My Prince, please afford me the honor of sitting beside me."

**"Who the fuck are you? "**

**Chapter 9**

"I am Lord Rotiart my prince. The KING OF PLANET VEGETA."

The group of visitors became deadly quiet. They knew that the arrogant sayajin prince would blow up any minute and they all were on the edge of their seat waiting for the explosion. The blue haired genius decided to break the silence "Sorry to brake it to you pal but you see that guy over there, with the unique hairstyle and all, well you see, he is the prince of this planet..."

Rotiart impolitely interrupted Bulma's speech "I am quiet aware of that my dear."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Rotiart.

"Are you his father?"

"No"

"Then, it's simple really, you are not the king." Bulma concluded with a daring tone of voice. ::_the guy maybe cute but he better have a real good explanation why Vegeta's father is not king_, _or Vegeta is going to throw a fit!_::

"Sopm, ift yours notgf tsee kntrg wherte ifs he?" Goku asked with his mouth stuffed with food (AN: so if you are not the king, where is he?) "Don't talk with your mouth full dear." Chichi reprimanded her husband

"Please allow me to explain,.........my Prince.........please, sit." Rotiart directed Vegeta to the chair beside him

Piccolo sipped his water while closely observing Rotiart.::_ something is not right here_::

Rotiart took Vegeta's silence as consent and so began his explanation

"You see, a few years after prince Vegeta was taken by Lord Frieza, the king became extremely depressed. No one knew this,"

Vegeta uncharacteristically calm interrupted "And _you_ know this particular information because?"

"I was his most trusted advisor. Don't you remember me Prince? Maybe not, after all you were a little boy at the time you were taken......"

Vegeta growled in response. He remembered his father to be a very proud man and as a result a very private one. The prince himself, because of his father's personality, often doubted his father's love. And this doubt grew even more stronger after he was sent away to his eternal torment with the sickening pink lizard.

Rotiart continued "As his advisor the king would divulge to me his reason for depression, a reason that was a well kept secret through out his rule. As a result of this depression the king became sick, so sick that our most skilled scientist could not find out what was wrong. The king was always in perfect health, we just saw it so strange for these things to be happening. But one night the king retired earlier than usual.......... he never got up the next day."

"That is a lie, Sayajins don't get depressed!! " Vegeta spat his words as if they would leave a bad taste in his mouth after he spoke them

"That's what happen, you weren't here so how would know what's the truth and what's not?!"

"Fine, I'll humor you. Why was he so depressed?" Vegeta asked struggling to hold on to his anger.

"He had lost his only son. That would have been a depressing fact to come to grips with, even if you are the mightiest of warriors. All the counselors were present when the king was found dead in his bed." Rotiart solemnly concluded.

Vegeta exploded with anger and pride "The man may have been old but he was healthier than all of you combined!"

"But your forgetting the most important part my Prince, the king was extremely depressed and depression can cause body functions to break down." Salika carefully replied

"Shut up whore you don't know what you are talking about!"

Rotiart spoke up " Prince please, you must refer to the queen with the proper respect."

"Queen!" Chi interrupted "Shouldn't she be wearing something more.... Oh I don't know .. Queenly?!"

"Ahhh, but Salika is no ordinary queen. She is also a warrior, the most skilled of all our guards. Thus she wears this outfit at all times. I've noticed that the females in your group also wear similar outfits, are they fighters?"

"Yes." 18 replied easily

"How the fuck did she became Queen and how did you become King?!" Vegeta roared above the conversation

"Both of us underwent _specific trials_ to prove that we were worthy of such titles. Section five part two of the Law states and I quote

' If in a specific period of time the land does not have a king, or queen and neither has a descendant present on home soil, members of the court who think they are worthy of such positions must participate in an examination to prove to the people of Planet Vegeta their worth.'

And that is how we became the rulers of this planet." 'Plop' was the sound heard when Rotiart closed the strange looking book.

"There is no such law!" Vegeta angrily replied

"But, Prince, you were a very young man when you were taken, and at such a tender age the law of Planet Vegeta would not have been taught to you." Salika calmly replied

"But Vegeta is here now! And since he is a _direct_ descendant of the king then he should _automatically_ become king! " Bulma pointed out

Vegeta smirked at Bulma's logic ::_at least her mouth is good for something................. at least this once ( I know other things Bulma's mouth can be good at) that is besides the point!_::

"Yeah!" Chichi agreed (AN: sounds like Chichi is agreeing with Vegeta's inner thought huh? Hehehe. --clears throat-- on with the show)

Krillin's thought :: _Vegeta is being thrown of his own planet_ ::

Yamchua's thought :: _I thought my life was a mess_ ::

Goku's thought :: _I wonder if I could get some more food_? ::

"Please, everyone calm down," a shadowy figure said while approaching the dining table

"And you are?" Bulma queried.

--- Flash Back ---

"MIMBEK, you will be punished for the crime you have committed against the state! The crime of treason and the crime of falsely accusing the ruling of this nation! Your punishment is eternal banishment from this planet! You will be sent to a planet that will prove difficult for you to survive despite your sayajin heritage! Take him away!"

"Mark my words Vegeta, I will return and when I do you will be sorry!"

--- End Flash Back ---

"I am Counselor Mimbek." He smiled while bowing to Bulma. Mimbek continued "This problem can easily be remedied."

"How?" Piccolo surprisingly asked.

"The prince can take part in the examinations."

Vegeta slammed his fists against the table "I am not going to waste my time just to prove to you that I am worthy of _my birthright_!"

"Please Prince," Mimbek interrupted "It is the Law and as such it is the only option you have."

Vegeta glared at the counselor "Fine, but mark my words when I become king you'll be the first to die because you have defied me. And trust me, **I. WILL. PASS. THIS. TEST**!"

Rotiart stood to gain everyone's attention "Since all the formalities have been taken care of lets eat."

"It's about time, I'm starving!" Goku shouted causing everyone to stare at him strangely.

"What?" Goku innocently asked when he realized everyone was staring at him. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Imbecile." Was the last comment heard before everyone started eating.

Vegeta's Chambers

Vegeta lay on his bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what sort of scheme Rotiart was planning. :: _This doesn't make any sense_ :: It wasn't long before his thoughts began to wonder. And as usual they led him to a certain woman.

:: _She may be weak physically but her brain power is incomparable. ( why don't you ask her to stay after all this is sorted out?) I can't do that ( why not?) She is too attached to her family and that mud ball of a planet. (have you asked?)_::

Knock, knock. The knocks were so soft emphasizing the person's uncertainty. Vegeta knew who it was, he always knew. She was the only one dumb enough to try and have conversations with him :: _(or is it her being smart and making the first move_)::

"Go away woman!"

"How did you know it was me?" Came her muffled reply

"You smell!" He smirked as he can imagine her absolute rage at his choice of words

"Let me in jerk!"

She listened outside the door. Movements was heard from the other side but the door was not opened to allow her admission. She rested her hand on the knob and slowly turned. The door responded to her touch and opened allowing her entrance into the room. The first thing she noticed was the unique aroma in the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?"

Bulma blushed at her foolish actions, temporarily forgetting that he was there in the room waiting for an explanation for her presence. She opened her eyes and looked in the direction where she heard the voice. There she saw Vegeta dressed in nothing more than a boxer, something she was definitely not prepared for. He was leaning against the bathroom's door frame.

::_ breath Bulma, breath, it's not like you haven't seen guys half naked before _::

Once again a blush crept to her cheeks. Vegeta was no ordinary guy, therewas something more to him than other guys she have met and she wanted to find out what it was.

"Well?"He noticed she was staring. Andnot just any type of staring there was a type of longing there in her eyes. He walked towards her, the closer he got the more uncomfortable she seemed to become.

"Oh sorry I, I just came to say goodnight. And, And to tell you that you don't have to worry about our support,"

::_why is he standing so close?_:: Her voice dropped to a whisper, he was so close now that she could feel his breath against her nose, and his heart beating :: _or maybe it's my heart_ ::

"We will help out in whatever way we can with this test...... " Her voice caught in her throat when he raised his hand and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes awaiting whatever move he decided to take and hoped it would result into a pleasurable contact.

"I don't need your help." He bitingly replied

Bulma's eyes flew open at his harsh tone and at once she noticed that he was no longer in close proximity to her. ::_That arrogant son of a bitch. He's so stubborn. Is it so hard to say thank you?::_

"Whatever" and with that she walked towards the door.

"Watch out for insects woman. The bugs here aren't as harmless as those on earth."

Instead of replying to his warning Bulma slammed the door shut and headed to her room. ::_That's why he was in my hair_.:: subconsciously she ran her fingers over the exact spot he touched. 

"Well tomorrow is another day, besides seeing their type of testing might be interesting, the technology they might use. I better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day, I can feel it."

TBC

--------------------

AN: O.K. I know this might not be a lot of B/V action for you but there will be more in later chps. Hope you enjoy! Oh isn't this chap. Long! Man my fingers will be out of commission for the next couple of weeks! Lol

Until next time on Dragon Ball Z!


	10. th Chapter

_IMPORTANT: All rewiws and flames accepted. -_

_::what _**:: Mental Speech**

**Last Time:**

"We will help out in whatever way we can with this test...... " Her voice caught in her throat when he raised his hand and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes awaiting whatever move he decided to take and hoped it would result into a pleasurable contact.   
"I don't need your help." He bitingly replied   
Bulma's eyes flew open at his harsh tone and at once she noticed that he was no longer in close proximity to her. ::_That arrogant son of a bitch. He's so stubborn. Is it so hard to say thank you_?::   
"Whatever" and with that she walked towards the door.   
"Watch out for insects woman. The bugs here aren't as harmless as those on earth."   
Instead of replying to his warning Bulma slammed the door shut and headed to her room. ::_That's why he was in my hair_.:: subconsciously she ran her fingers over the exact spot he touched.   
"Well tomorrow is another day, besides seeing their type of testing might be interesting, the technology they might use. I better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day, I can feel it."

**Chapter 10**

Salika had always trusted Rotiart. The extent of her trust went as far as disobeying and killing the King, the one person who praised her continuous hard work to be the one of the most powerful sayajins and not mock her because she was female. But tonight, tonight was different. Tonight she was unable to decipher the details of Rotiart's plan, but it didn't mean he lost her trust, he just didn't have her understanding for this particular plan. He has never kept her in the dark, hopefully this night wasn't a beginning of keeping secrets from each other.

Rotiart's Chambers

Salika entered Rotiart's chamber and immediasee from the amount of monitors, allows us "Lord Rotiart, what tests were you referring to?"

"What did I tell you Mimbek?" Rotiart gestured to the shadows "Straight to the point."

"I understand my Lord."

"What tests?" Salika continued slightly annoyed

"She also like to repeat herself." Rotiart said ignoring Salika's presence

"Lady Salika? Please, allow me to explain" Mimbek began " Lord Rotiart have created a beautiful plan to get rid of the young Prince."

" Vegeta is not........" Salika interrupted

"Please let me continue, perhaps it would be easier to show her Lord Rotiart?"

Rotiart's only response was to exit his room. Salika followed then Mimbek. They walked ten doors down from Rotiart's chamber and stopped at the eleventh door. Rotiart typed an entry code and the door opened.

"What is this place?"

"This," Rotiart began while opening his hands wide " my dear is the Games Centre."

(AN: o.k I tried to come up with a more sophisticated name but my mind just had a name block! argh!)

"It was created by Bardock as a side project to occupy his free time. This room, as you can see from the amount of monitors, allows us to see all the land Bardock designated as 'torture..... and..... hallucination points,' everything is controlled from this room."

Salika glared at Mimbek, he had always seem to have some sort of control over Rotiart. And all the plans that were created always seem to come from Mimbek...... albeit indirectly. Even though, inserting that little paragraph into the law books was genius, it always seemed that Mimbek was in control, somehow. Frustrated with his continuous meddling Salika interrupted the explanation "What is this idiot babbling about Rotiart, what training grounds?!"

"Counselor Mimbek is referring to the 'test' that you and I took part in to become this Planet's King and Queen."

"Rotiart, you and I know.."

"Don't blow a brain cell my dear," Rotiart cut in "Mimbek continue your explanation."

"Prince Vegeta and his guests will be monitored from this room when they go through each point of the 'games'. There are certain sections of the land that were designed uniquely and that have incomparable effects on the people who venture into these areas. It's ingenious actually."

Rotiart spoke up "As we speak my dear, all of Vegeta's little guests are being placed in their respective areas,"

"Why? They were all given a heavy dosage of Acokanthera. According to legends its fruit is toxic to muscle tissues of all Sayajins." Salika monotonously re-informed the males " It also reduces Sayajin ki levels drastically. What it will do to his little alien friends I'm not sure....."

" That's apart of my plan. I want them all dead, but I want to see what the famous Vegeta is capable of without his sayajin ability. Besides...... I want some entertainment!"

"It is important that......" Mimbek contributed

"Who are you to say what is important or not!?" Salika bitingly replied

"I'm sure that my Lady would remember that I have never let you down in the past." Mimbek bore into Salika's subconscious, staring into her inky eyes " I always have yours and Lord Rotiart's interest at heart. It is imperative that the son and his friends die." Mimbek ended as soothingly as he began.

Salika dazedly nodded "I'm sure Zaria and Toria would also enjoy this plan."

"My sisters love a challenge." Rotiart contributed proudly "Besides it wouldn't be any fun if we just allow them to get through the rounds without any problems."

Mimbek interrupted "My Lord, please remember if they do manage to survive the rounds you and Lady Salika , being the strongest of our Planets warriors, need to kill them yourselves."

"Yes, I would enjoy that actually." Salika smirked "I still think that's what we should have done in the first place."

-sigh- "Where is your sense of spontaneity Salika?" Looking around the windowless room Rotiart noticed the extent of the dead scientist's ability "Bardock was an innovative designer indeed. Too bad he didn't embrace the shift in power. Our empire...."

The opening of the door discontinued the conversation drawing everyone's attention to the beds being wheeled into the room.

"Explain!" Rotiart barked at the new comers.

"We have restrained the Namekien, throughout diner we have observed that he was the only one who did not eat the food provided."

"That is because they only drink water. Why do you think I ordered him restrained?" Mimbek questioned.

The scientist continued "The second alien is the one who kept eating all the food, I think he got an overdose. Should we apply the antidote?"

"No, let him suffer." Rotiart commanded hatefully

"Hehehehehehe, do you think you will get away with this?" Piccolo calmly questioned his observers.

"We already have." Salika smoothly replied "Mimbek told me that your kind can regenerate." Salika unsheathed her sword "I'd like to see this process myself." In four swift motions Piccolo's limbs lay motionless on the floor.

Mimbek's thought ::_ look at them, two naive little Sayajins. They cling to my every word. Soon this land will be mine as it should have been years ago. I've have spent enough years waiting on that poor excuse of a planet. The time spent however, was used to upgrade my mental ability and for that I thank the King for sending me there. And now, no one can stop me not even his pitiful son! **I will destroy the prince just as the King had destroyed me**_! _And that Blue haired human is going to help._ ::

-- Flash Back --

"Mimbek you must reconsider! King Vegeta is well guarded, and if by the Gods you get past his guard you will have to deal with the king himself!"

"Listen woman, my father told me that the throne of Planet Vegeta originally belonged to my family! They took it away from us! It is time ....."

"Enough! In his old days your father lost his mind! Your mother never supported his view!"

"My mother never supported anything my father stood for! But no matter what she always stood by his side..............Will you follow in her footsteps?"

"You know I will Mimbek." -Sigh- "Let me get my armor."

--End Flash Back--

Mimbek's thought :: _it all happened so quickly, the last I saw Celest was in the king's arms, squeezing her last breath from her body. Her body was terribly beaten_,_ wasn't that enough? He had to make sure she died before my eyes_!::

Mimbek glared at Bulma's sleeping form.

::_ soon you will feel the pain my mate went through and more, soon_ ::

TBC.............................

AN: dog-demon3: please remember what you read this time and give a proper review. I'm thinking that my story is not really all that exciting for you, that's why you keep forgetting. Let me know if thats the case.

LaterDays!!!!!!!!


	11. th Chapter

****

AN: Hi all, I'm back once again to corrupt your mind with one more of my freakishly weird chapters. Enjoy!!!!!

Last Time :-

Mimbek's thought :: _it all happened so quickly, the last I saw Celest was in the king's arms, squeezing her last breath from her body. Her body was terribly beaten_,_ wasn't that enough? He had to make sure she died before my eyes_!::

Mimbek glared at Bulma's sleeping form.

::_ soon you will feel the pain my mate went through and more, soon_ ::

****

CHAPTER 11

Bulma stirred from her drug-induced sleep and rubbed her tired eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep. Neither did she remember where she was. The only thing her brain could process was that she was very cold.

:: _Where am I, ugh... my head, I feel like I have been hit by a jet car. Why can't I remember anything?_ ::

--- Flash back --

"The prince can take part in the examination." - Mimbek

"I am not going to embarrass myself just to prove to you that I am worthy of my birthright!" - Vegeta

--- End Flash back ---

Bulma sat up and opened her eyes, but quickly noticed her strange surroundings. The room had an oval shape with the wall created from a type of material, which seem to be a mixture of steel and concrete. The wall surface was so smooth it had a glass like effect. There was a small hole in the top, which allowed air and sunshine to filter into the room.

::_This isn't my chamber_.:: She cleared her throat ::_Maybe my host can clear up some things for me_.::

"Zaria." She cleared her throat a second time "Zaria!"

:: _What the hell_.:: "ZARIA !!" The only sound she heard was the echo of her strained voice.

"I think I better find the others." She stood on wobbly legs to examine the walls of her cell.

"There's no door, and the window is to high up for me to reach." Bulma smirked "no matter, after all I am a genius, I'll figure this out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bang!...Bang!...Bang!

"I give up! There is no way out! Ugh! I knew I should have stayed home! But noooo, I just,"

Bang! Bang!

" have to listen,"

Bang!

" to Bulma!. Considerate wife my ass!"

Bang!

" Wait until I find that blue haired freak!"

Bang!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've had enough of this, its time I blow this joint."

18 began to power up but something was different. She wrinkled her brows.

:: _I don't feel the usual 'hum' of my systems when I power up. It means that I'm either tired, which I doubt since I have obviously been sleeping for a while now, or.......... Some one tampered with my system. No, that's not it, don't get paranoid girl_.::

She tried to power up a second time but still was unable to source her energy and bring it forward as an energy beam. Panic rippled through her body.

:: _What the hell is going on_?! ::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma stared at the wall before biting her lip.

"There isn't any hidden locking mechanism. Ugh!" Bulma stretched her limbs in a systematic way. This always served to rejuvenate her mind and help her to look at things differently thus finding a solution. "Letters? A little cock sparrow sat on a green tree

And she chirruped, she chirruped, so merry was she;

A naughty boy came with his wee bow and arrow,

Determined to shoot this little cock sparrow.

' This little cock sparrow shall make me a stew and

Her giblets shall make me a pie too' ;

' Oh no !' Said the little cock sparrow, ' I won't make a stew.'

So she flapped her wings and away she flew.

.................................. O.K................ I didn't know sayajins were into nursery rhymes." Bulma stood puzzled at the words, rubbing her chin.

"Hahahahahaha hehehehe haha! Oh my, oh my, hahahaha. I can't believe this, hahahaha Vegeta's mighty sayajin race, hahahaha write nursery rhymes, oh this is too good. Where is Vegeta when you need him?"

When Bulma finally calmed down, she decided to go back to the matter at hand, finding a way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta woke up and found himself in a strange environment.

The floor was gray and seemed to stretch on forever in all directions. A reddish glow illuminated the area.

Vegeta decided to walk towards the light. It is always said that anywhere there is light walk towards it, and that's what he did to find a way out.

He walked for a few minutes, then out of nowhere a gust of smoke over took the entire area. Vegeta's lungs were clogged causing him to cough uncontrollably. He flew as high as possible to get above the smoke, but the higher he went the thicker the smoke became.

His eyes were watery and burning, he closed them involuntarily to escape the uncomfortable feeling. As soon as his eyes were closed he felt a boiling sensation wash over his body. Vegeta's eyes flew open to determine the origin and he was rewarded with a deadly sight.

A tunnel of flames blazed all around him and as the seconds passed the flames closed in on him burning his fighting gear and flesh making them stick together as if the fire wanted to mold the material and skin into one. Vegeta screamed his anguish as he flew around in circles trying desperately to evade the flames.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta bolted upright still feeling the fiery torment against his skin.

He peered at his surroundings and realized the fire was no longer there.

:: _it was a dream......i have never dreamt any thing like that before._ ::

His left arm felt as if every muscle was strained, looking at the arm he noticed a few black and blue bruises running along the side. He grunted his disregard and took a deep breath. He heard birds chirping in the distance and a warm ray of sunlight rested on his face.

:: _Where am I?_...:: He raised his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes :: _What the hell are these things?!_ :: In his hands were a bow and an arrow.

dun dun dunnnn... TBC


	12. th Chapter

**_Last Time_**

"AHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta bolted upright still feeling the fiery torment against his skin.  
He peered at his surroundings and realized the fire was no longer there.  
:: _it was a dream......i have never dreamt any thing like that before._ ::

His left arm felt as if every muscle was strained, looking at the arm he noticed a few black and blue bruises running along the side. He grunted his disregard and took a deep breath. He heard birds chirping in the distance and a warm ray of sunlight rested on his face.

:: _Where am I?..._:: He raised his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes :: _What the hell are these things?_! :: In his hands were a bow and an arrow.

**_CHAPTER 12_**

"Ugh, my head,"

" It's about time you woke up buddy."

"Huh? Yamchua, how long have I been out?"

"I don't know Krillin, I woke up five minuets ago. All I can tell you is that we are in some sort of jungle."

" Where is every body?" Krillin asked sitting up

"I haven't seen anyone since I woke up."

"What the hell are these?" Krillin pointed to the objects in his hand

" Oh yeah, I got some too."

"Bow and arrow? I knew it, something or somebody is going to try and kill us. Why didn't I stay home?" Sigh

BULMA'S CELL

"Nothing!... All of a sudden its so cold in here." A shiver ran upher spine causingher to wrapher arms aroundher body as protection.

Sheblew intoher hands,rubbing them together periodically to get as much warmthher breath could provide. Looking aroundthe cellshe noticed the wall began to freeze as the seconds ticked away. Ice was forming on the floor andshe realized that one false move could mean a slippery disaster.

"This is not good," her teeth knocked together "it's getting tttoo cold ttoo fast at this rate I'll freeze to ddeath!" Now frustrated Bulma looked again at the letters.

"Well I've tried every tthing, those letters up there are my last hope. At least no one is here to see me make a fool of myself. " She cleared her throat and then she hummed. Nothing happened

"O.K. Chirrup, chirrup" she walk/skid back and forth "How do you chirrup? Whistle! Birds whistle right, at least the ones on earth."

She whistled a tune, then repeated the tune a second time. A second after she 'chirrup' a iron door swung open. She dove out into the sun to thaw her almost frozen body. Once the feeling returned to her arms, she did the one thing she always did when she successfully completed a project. Bulma pumped her fists in the air "Yes!, I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it! Yeah!"

CHICHI'S CELL

::_ I've been hitting this, this, I don't know what this is, with my boots for thirty minutes now, someone must have heard me._::

Chichi sat on the hard floor of her cell with her head and back resting against the unforgiving walls.

::_I didn't notice that before, _

A little cock sparrow sat on a green tree

And she chirruped, she chirruped, so merry was she;

-mumble, mumble-

' This little cock sparrow shall make me a stew and

-mumble, mumble-

So she flapped her wings and away she flew.

What _is that supposed to mean?.........think, think_::

She closed her eyes, :: _think, think_:: eventually she nodded of to sleep.

Screaming and cussing on the top of ones lungs, defiantly takes the energy out of your body.

18'S CELL

18 examined her body but found nothing visibly wrong.

:: _Maybe something in this room has some kind of effect on me_.::

She searched every section of the wall thoroughly for fifteen minutes. As each minute ticked by, the angrier she became.

::_Enough! I'm not that patient_::

Her eyes moved up and around the room looking for a way out, eventually she noticed something scribbled in one of the corners. She read the words, then read them again.

" Hmmm, the old man had a flying creature in his cage on that stupid island. Perhaps, this 'sparrow' is like the old man's pet. Or maybe it could be one of those earth dragon I see flying over the island. " 18 cleared her throat

:: _I must go as load as possible, just in case this stupid plan doesn't work someone on the other side will hear me and let me out_::

"CAAAAW!"................"ROOAAR!"................"SCREEEECH!"............."MOOOOOO!"

CHICHI'S CELL

Chichi was jarred from her slumber by an unrecognizable sound.

:: _Oh my, that sounds like some sort of animal_!::

Another 'ROAR!' Was heard

:: _A very big Animal_! ::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

::_An escape like this without tools or manpower deserves a lot of celebration_.:: "What in the world was that?" Grinding her celebration to a halt she listened to the disturbing sounds. "I better get out of here, whatever that is sounds really close!"

Her scientific curiosity however wouldn't let her run away in order to spare her life from whatever creature it was. In fact, it might not even be a creature, maybe it could be some sort of technology, that's giving some problems.

Slowly she inched towards the unfamiliar sounds while justifying her reasons for heading towards something that obviously sounds dangerous.

The sounds stopped after a few minutes and she let out a breath she was unconsciously holding. Looking around she noticed a cell similar to hers a few yards ahead ::_ Maybe it's one of the guys_!::

18'S CELL

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I MADE EVERY SOUND POSSIBLE! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Whack!

"A dent!, I only dented the stupid door!"

Thump!

"Ugh, my head." 18 looked at the door once again hopping that her body slam attempt would at least show that the door was weakening

" It didn't even budge! "

18 noticed strange sensations flowing through her body, some places tingling while some places were numb. A frustrated growl emitted form her voice box ::_What the hell is going on_!!?::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bang! bang! bang! bang! bang! bang! bang! bang! bang!

"Anybody in there?!"

Chichi jumped at the sound " Hello" she replied with a groggy voice

"Can you hear me?!"

She cleared her throat "Yes! Yes! I'm in here!"

"Chichi, is that you?!"

"Bulma? Yes Bulma its me. Can you get me out of here!"

"Sure, just whistle!"

"What?!"

"Trust me, whistle a tune then make sure you repeat the same tune two seconds later!"

Chichi complied and whistle, moments later her door opened. It seems that she was once again experiencing her first step on Planet Vegeta.

"Oh Bulma." She ran to her friend and gave her a hug "I thought I was the only one left, I kept calling but no one answered."

"Yeah, I was really confused too..."

"It's all your fault!"

"My fault?!"

"Yeah, if I hadn't listen to you I wouldn't be here right now! I'd be home, cooking diner for my Goku!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me.."

"Shush! Did you hear that?"

Both females became quiet and listened

"It's coming from over there!" Bulma pointed to the west " Lets go!"

"I'm not going any where with you Bulma!"

" It could be someone that can tell us where we are!" Bulma took of running towards the sound "Come on!"

"I hate this planet!" Chichi followed after her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Smack!' A tree branch hit an unsuspecting Krillin in the face.

"Yamcqua! Bould youb ble a flittle more Fcarefull?!" (Yamchua could you be a little more careful )

"What did you say bud?" Yamchua asked while turning around to face his companion. "Your not that hungry are you Krillin? I'm sure we will find food soon. You don't have to eat the leaves."

'Putuy' was the only sound heard while Krillin was cleaning his mouth from the offending leaves. "Let's rest for a while."

"O.K. I wonder where is everybody? We have been walking for hours!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Shush!......"

"What is it Yamchua?" Krillin jumped to a fighting stance

"Did you hear that?"

Vegeta stepped from behind a huge tree so that they were able to see him better "Well, weakling, your not so dense after all."

"Oh it's you." Yamchua sneered at his insult

Krillin ran to Vegeta's side "Hey man! Am I glad to see you! Your the only person we've seen in almost two hours!"

"Unfortunately," Yamchua interrupted "Where are the others?"

"What do I care where the others are?"

"You don't know huh?"

-Flash Back-

::_She entered my room unaware of my eyes following her every move. Her alluring scent was every where_.::

"Oh, sorry I, I just came to say goodnight. And, And to tell you that you don't have to worry about our support,"

Scrutinizing her body language I try to find out why would she feel so obligated to help me. I would never understand her. If only I could read her thoughts.

"We will help out in whatever way we can with this test...... "

I noticed something slithering at the top of the woman's head. I haven't seen one of those critters in a long while. I would put a dozen in my father's bed before I go to sleep whenever we had a 'discussion' during diner. They weren't deadly but their sting was so painful it would make the strongest sayajin cringe in fear if one was seen. And I can well enough imagine how the woman would cry bloody murder if she felt one of its stings.

She was always oblivious to tiny details, especially when she is with the weakling on what she often refer to as a 'date'. She was never the only one on their 'private time', there was always someone else present when she left for the bathroom or someplace else.

Finally -squish- now that the bug's dead I can get this woman out of my room. She's agitated, -grunt- after all these years she still fears me. But that is what I want, isn't it. She needs to leave now she's a distraction and will forever be a distraction, stupid female

"I don't need your help." She'll be angry tomorrow, good, I prefer her to be angry at me than fearing me.

-End Flash Back-

:: _Where is that woman, for years now she has been my one constant..... I don't like this._ ::

"Hey Vegeta is it true, you really don't know where the other's are?" Krillin asked the Saiyajin Prince.

Vegeta grunted in reply and turned his back to his human companions.

18'S CELL

"I don't understand. This should be a piece of cake for me!"

"Hello?"

"Who's there?!"

"Are you O.K. In there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Get me out of the place!"

"Whistle!"

"What?!"

"Whistle a tune, repeat it a second later then a door will open!"

:: _Why not, no other sound worked_. :: 18 whistled and repeated the tune a second time. And of course similarly to what happened before with the others, a door swung open. As she emerged from her cell 18 noticed that the were no longer in the castle.

"Where are we?"

"Some sort of jungle it seems" Bulma replied " I haven't seen anyone else, well except you and Chi that is."

"It's creepy!" Chichi pointed out "We keep hearing strange animal sounds! I say we stick together, find the others and get out of this hell hole!"

"Well it seems we don't have to go far to find the others."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bulma asked while looking in the direction 18 was facing.

"Thank Dende!, Where have you guys been and where is Goku?!" Chichi demanded with hands on hips.

"Calm down Chi," Bulma warned through gritted teeth while looking at Vegeta's face :: _he looks strange, all of them look strange_::

"Ah, guys," Chichi began worriedly "why are they staring at us like that?"

"I don't know." Bulma replied " They look like they are, they are"

"Hungry." 18 finished gravely

dun, dun, dunnnnnn......... T.B.C

AN: I just love those words dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn. lol

Until next time!!


	13. th Chapter

**Last Time:**

"It's creepy!" Chichi pointed out "We keep hearing strange animal sounds! I say we stick together, find the others and get out of this hell hole!"

"Well it seems we don't have to go far to find the others."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bulma asked while looking in the direction 18 was facing.

"Thank Dende!, Where have you guys been and where is Goku?!" Chichi demanded with hands on hips.

"Calm down Chi," Bulma warned through gritted teeth while looking at Vegeta's face :: _he looks strange, all of them look strange_::

"Ah, guys," Chichi began worriedly "why are they staring at us like that?"

"I don't know." Bulma replied " They look like they are, they are"

"Hungry." 18 finished gravely

**Chapter 13**

Bulma stepped gingerly towards Vegeta "Hey, Vegeta, what's cooking?"

To the ears of the boys the only sound they heard was a high pitched 'Chirrup! Chirrup!' accompanied by continuous flapping of wings.

"Pessst, Krillin, that one must be the mother hen."

"Yeah Yamchua, looks like she's getting ready to attack and protect her bird family."

"Shut up imbeciles! No sudden movement." Vegeta angrily warned the two, he wasn't going to allow them to ruin his chance of getting something to eat, especially now when he should be participating in a test of his abilities. Food provided energy, and energy is what he will need a lot to crush the test.

Bulma, 18 and Chichi were staring at the trio. "What are they talking about Bulma? What birds?"

"I don't know Chi, but I don't like the way how it sound."

The boys took a threatening step towawaist and neck. A piercing scream was heard 22 Vegeta started his count down

"I may be wrong but I think we should get ready to run ladies." Bulma warned while backing up

"2..."

"Run? Why?!"

"1..."

"I'm not running," 18 Screamed, "I can take all three of you!"

Krillin stampeded towards his wife "Heh, heh, heh, heh, this one looks juicy! She's mine!" Krillin leaped into the air while 18 stood in her fighting position. He body slammed her. The jolt of the impact was so unexpectedly strong it sent 18 slamming into a nearby tree.

"18!"

Bulma made a mad dash towards her injured friend only to find herself being obstructed by a wall of muscle.

"Where are you going little 'sparrow'." She trembled at the sound of Vegeta's voice "Its dinner time" he finished with a hungry smirk

"Ugh, how did shorty get so strong?" 18 questioned while opening her eyes to glare at her persecutor.

Chichi and Bulma heads snapped to the location of 18's voice, both breathing a sigh of relief when they realized she was O.K.

Yamchua sneaked up behind a preoccupied Chichi and grabbed her painfully around the waist and neck. A piercing scream was heard which jolted Bulma's head in Chichi's direction.

"Let me go!" Chichi blared continuously while kicking and wriggling to free herself. "Yamchua if you don't let me go right now you'll be sorry mister!!"

"Hey Krillin, this is how you trap a bird. This way they won't be battered or bruised like your bird."

"The weakling said something right for a change." Vegeta commented while eyeing his blue-feathered prey.

Krillin scoffed at his companions comment. "Well I thought it would be a quick and easy way to kill the bird. I'm hungry!" Krillin walked over to the still slightly dazed 'sparrow'.

"Aw look she's shaking her head to clear her thoughts, let me help you clear your thoughts little one," He pulled 18 into a kneeling position by tightly gripping her around the neck "You won't have to think of anything ever again!"

Bulma realized with horrifying precision that Krillin was about to kill his wife, but she was not sure how to evade Vegeta, who was too close for comfort with his arms folded arrogantly across his chest. He started to move towards Bulma causing her to automatically back away from him.

Krillin squeezed tighter causing 18's neck to turn and ugly shade of purple. Vegeta took two steps. Bulma took two steps backwards.

"Let her go!" Chichi screamed while squirming in Yamchua's vice grip "You'll kill her!"

"Hey look, my little bird is trying to protect your bird Krillin"

Vegeta took one more step not taking his piercing gaze from Bulma's form as she stepped backwards.

Krillin stopped squeezing "How do you know that, for all you know your bird could just be trying to get away!" Krillin loosened one hand and turned towards Yamchua "All these things do is chirrup!"

18's thought :: _this is my chance_!:: she mustered up all her strength and kicked Krillin in his prized jewels.

"Ohhh!" Krillin dropped 18 and grabbed his injured groin. In the meantime 18 scrambled towards Yamchua and his squirming captive.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yamchua's grip loosened "Oh this is a Kodak moment! Did you see that Vegeta?! Haaahaahahaha!"

Bulma backed into a tree and lost her balance falling on her bottom. Vegeta didn't notice this since his attention was drawn to the commotion his companions were making "Your pathetic!!"

Bulma's thought :: _it's now or never, while he is distracted_ :: she made a mad dash towards Chichi. 18 slammed into Yamchua, who was still laughing at Krillin's misfortune, he released Chichi and stumbled backwards. Bulma, who was already behind Yamchua, made a sweeping kick at his legs resulting in his uncontrollable fall.

Chichi still a little dazed couldn't believe her eyes "WOW!"

"Lets go!" Bulma commanded while jumping up and running away from the boys, not once looking behind her to make sure they were following her.

"Where did you learn that Bulma?" Chichi questioned Bulma

"Don't you think living with a guy who does nothing but train all day would have eventually rub of on me?!"

"Hey come back here!" Yamchua screamed after his sparrow's retreating back.

Vegeta's animalistic growl could be heard while he chased after the 'birds'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heavy panting could be heard from all three escapees as they ran as fast as their surroundings would allow through the woods. This process proved to be difficult however since the forest was laden with huge trees and of course huge trees had huge roots, roots that were almost always seen on top of the soil.

"There.... seems to be..... a clearing up ahead!" 18 shouted between breaths. As if on cue the clearing was perfectly visible to all three women

"Hey, do you think they are still following us?" Chichi asked worriedly while glancing back to make sure she saw no sign of their pursuers thus, she didn't notice the sudden stop of her companions.

"CHICHI LOOK OUT!"

"STOP!"

Chichi looked around frantically to see why she was being warned to stop "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....!"

'**SPLASH**!'

Water rippled outward in a circular motion at Chichi's point of impact.

The two remaining women carefully ran to the edge of the cliff peering over in order to locate their friend.

"Water is down there." 18 observed

"Thank Dende, I wouldn't be able to explain to Goku that I allowed Chichi to die! We need to find a way down to make sure she's O.K."

18 scanned their surroundings to find a safe route down the cliff. She heard footsteps and shouting in the distance and realized that soon they will be surrounded and outnumbered. She stood ready to defend both herself and Bulma "Bulma, find somewhere to hide."

"No way, you can't fight them 18. I don't know what's going on but you seem to have lost your ability to fight." Bulma pleaded with the android.

"Look I can slow them down..."

"Oh no," Bulma pulled a reluctant 18 by the arms, "We all saw how much resistance you put up the last time, and no offense, but all you succeeded in doing was getting yourself hurt! We can run and search at the same time!"

OBSERVATION/GAMES CENTER (AN: OGC )

Rotiart sat in his chair observing the women's frantic attempt to escape being killed. :: _One down, five to go, this is even more entertaining than I thought_ ::

A strangled breath escaped Goku's lips the same moment Chichi hit the water.

"He is trying sooo heard to live." Salika noticed while sliding her finger tips across Goku's lips,

"Get of him!" Piccolo growled as menacingly as he could growl even though he was restrained with no way of escaping to assist his comrade.

"You should be paying attention to regenerating your limbs, idiot! Or do you want me find more painful ways to help you spend your time!" Salika smirked at his obvious discomfort ::_so weak_::

Piccolo glared at the female before him.:: _I am powerless, this restraint drains my energy every time I move................. hang in there Goku, the others will come....................... Vegeta won't let his pride be crushed_ ::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cruz observed the 'players' actions and smiled. "The women are smart and they fight back, Mimbek could never have predicted these turn of events."

---Flash Back---

"The King's time has ended Cruz, soon he will be killed. His son is no longer here so join me and we can rule......."

"My allegiance is only to the king and his rightful heir." She smoothly replied

"Your allegiance should be to Frieza!"

"Mimbek, I know your secret...."

Mimbek stared shell shocked at the woman before him :: _could she know.......... no it isn't possible_::

"You will be relieved of your post."

--- **End Flash Back** ---

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichi fell head first into the freezing water. She swam to the surface as quickly as possible to get some much need air. She burst upon the surface of the water and took a deep breath.

"Ohhhh, this is just not my day! I better get out of this water Dende only knows what kind of sea creatures lives here." Chichi swam to the river bank and climbed out.

" Hope the others are O.K." She stared up towards the height from which she fell. "Holy shit! That's not a cliff that's fringing mount Everest! The fall alone should have broken my neck!" Chichi shuddered at the thought.

::_I won't be able to get back up the way I came. I better look around_::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again the girls were running through the woods dodging branches and jumping over massive roots.

"Hey.............where's the ............other one?!"

"It probably fell off the cliff."

"We must catch and kill the others!" Vegeta interrupted is companions banter "Split up!" Vegeta took the left while the others took the right.

Bulma stole a glance over her shoulders and realized the were no longer being pursued. "Where are they?!" She slowed to jog with 18 beside her. 18 surveyed the area around them but saw no sign of the males.

"This whole situation doesn't make any sense! Why are they calling us birds?!" Bulma stopped to replenish her lungs

"They..............probably see birds?" 18 contributed ::_why am I so tired? I've done more strenuous tasks than running, besides, my system should down play that aspect of my human makeup_::

"Yeah?................ But why? I don't even remember how we got to this jungle"

"Neither do I, all I remember is the talk last night about.........."

"VEGETA'S TEST! Yeah me too 18. I've been playing around with the idea that maybe we too are included in his test. The test obviously doesn't just prove how strong you are but also how smart you are, how to get out of life threatening situations, among other things. "

18 looked uncertain at Bulma's logic.

"I mean," Bulma continued "The cell with the nursery rhyme, with the whistling."

"Well, if we should take every thing literal then that would explain why we are the 'birds' and why they keep saying how hungry they are. How about the rest, where the bird fly away?"

"I don't know" Bulma replied dejectedly with her head in her hands

"Let's keep looking for a way of this cliff." 18 said while walking away, not realizing that Bulma was preoccupied with the riddle that was scribbled in their cells.

" 'Away she flew' ," Bulma recited the line, pacing back and forth, she didn't notice that 18 had left her behind. " I got It 18!.." Bulma spun around to face the female "18?!... Where are you?... Just great!" Bulma ran headlong in the opposite direction of 18's departure. :: _I think going over that cliff is our only way of escaping those hallucinating idiots_! ::

"18!!" Bulma shouted every two minutes. But the shouts not only got 18's attention, they also resulted in a certain sayajin prince locating his diner.

A few minutes later Bulma located the clearing she was looking for, the same clearing where she lost there friend. Unbeknownst to her Vegeta was barreling towards her from behind.

:: _All mine (I wish you could say that to Bulma instead of a stupid bird. You know it's sad really, putting food before finding the love of your life) Bulma is not the love of my life! (Of course she's not, but think about it, shouldn't finding her take top priority)_::

Vegeta's mental struggle distracted him from slowing down to the necessary speed so that he didn't send both him and his lunch over the cliff.

"Bulma behind you!" 18 shouted to warn her associate.

"What?!" Bulma was slammed off her feet and over the cliff. While descending she realized that her feet and arms were tightly wrapped around well chiseled chest and waist. She was unable to scream her terror as the water below came speeding up towards their bodies.

'**SPLASH**!'

Her lungs were burning.

T.B.C.

**_AN: I hope this chp will make things clearer 4 all those who didn't understand the prev. chp. Oh, and like always, thank you thank you thank you 4 all your reviews!_**


	14. th Chapter

****

AN: I know, I know, u want B/V action but bear with me. The next chp. I promise will have B/V action! **_Thank u once again one and all 4 your reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing! _**

Daniel'sGirlNowNForever: wow another name change. ;) Why not Jack'sGirlNowNFoever, he's so dreamy (for an old guy hehehe).

Last Time:

" 'Away she flew' ," Bulma recited the line, pacing back and forth, she didn't notice that 18 had left her behind. " I got It 18!.." Bulma spun around to face the female "18?!... Where are you?... Just great!" Bulma ran headlong in the opposite direction of 18's departure. :: _I think going over that cliff is our only way of escaping those hallucinating idiots!_ ::

"18!!" Bulma shouted every two minutes. But the shouts not only got 18's attention, they also resulted in a certain sayajin prince locating his diner.

A few minutes later Bulma located the clearing she was looking for, the same clearing where she lost there friend. Unbeknownst to her Vegeta was barreling towards her from behind.

:: _All mine (I wish you could say that to Bulma instead of a stupid bird. You know it's sad really, putting food before finding the love of your life) Bulma is not the love of my life! (Of course she's not, but think about it, shouldn't finding her take top priority)_::

Vegeta's mental struggle distracted him from slowing down to the necessary speed so that he didn't send both him and his lunch over the cliff.

"Bulma behind you!" 18 shouted to warn her associate.

"What?!" Bulma was slammed off her feet and over the cliff. While descending she realized that her feet and arms were tightly wrapped around well chiseled chest and waist. She was unable to scream her terror as the water below came speeding up towards's blue feathers were no longer sticSH!'

Her lungs were burning.

Chp. 14

"Here chic, chic, chic." Krillin taunted his prey

18 was drawn from her thoughts upon hearing his taunt. :: _I need to find a way down there_.::

She once again took refuge in the woods, with her deranged husband chasing closely behind.

"I'm tired from all this running around!" Yamchua complained "Hey Krillin! Bring me back some grub!" :: _I'm beat, besides, my bird's dead_. -sigh- _I should be chasing Cruz! Instead of some dumb birds_::

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Vegeta entered the water he immediately stripped himself of his burden. The feathered creature sank into the watery depths, but something was different, the creature was changing its physical shape, but that was not possible. He floated watching the changes as if he was watching a science fiction move where the mad scientist was performing an experiment which involved melting the unfortunate creature's skin turning it into an unrecognizable glob of mess. The murky water swirled around the object's form. The creature's blue feathers were no longer sticking haphazardly about its chubby body, its long beak was replaced with a face which consisted of two eyes, a nose and rosy pink lips. ::_What the hell?! That's Bulma_.:: He grabbed her around the waist and swam towards the surface eager to replenish his oxygen supply and to find out if his precious cargo was still alive.

The river current however, picked up speed the exact moment Vegeta surfaced. He made powerful strokes towards the bank but made no progress at all. The river instead pulled its occupants in its own predestined direction. Vegeta this time changed his strategy, he made an attempt to fly out of his perilous situation, but the river had a glue like hold on its occupants. He powered up once more to make his ascent, but to no avail. His arms were weakening under Bulma's weight, which was a very disturbing reality to the sayajin prince. He should not be experiencing any problems carrying her, but his situation seemed to prove otherwise. He clutched Bulma's unconscious form close to him while he struggled to keep her head above the water as the current pulled them down stream. ::_the woman owes me big time for this_.::

OGC

"According to the map this river will take them directly to a clearing close to the palace." Mimbek announced to his king and queen.

"I could care less where they are going as long as they die!" Salika shouted angrily at the screen.

"Let's speed up their suffering"

"I'll activate the steps." Mimbek continued " This way you can separate them and can kill them in pairs, it will be much more entertaining to watch the other's fear while their friend is being killed."

"I like the way you think Mimbek."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Toria and Zaria go play with your assignments."

Zaria walked towards Rotiart, sensually smiled into his eyes and kissed him hungrily on the lips. "As you wish my Lord." Was whispered into his ear after their encounter. Zaria then spun on her heels and marched out the room.

Toria however, bowed and exited the room to complete her task.

"That was revolting" Salika said in a disgusted tone. "Are you sure you two are family. She just gave a whole new meaning to family bond."

Rotiart however was stone faced; staring at the exit his sisters took. "Are you jealous?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"She may be a little...........eccentric but she gets the job done." Rotiart ended the conversation; simultaneously wiping his lips clean of the encounter.

"Finally some blood shed!" Salika sadistically declared.

Bardock's Chamber

"This console in Bardock's chamber serves us well, don't you agree?."

Ramgeet ignored Cruz's comment and instead stared at the screen before her. :: _there she goes again rattling of about how brilliant her mind is. I've been her closet companion for years now and it never ceases to amaze me how she invents new ways of promoting herself. Tasmin is so young, she hangs on every word Cruz utter. She is a good fighter though, strong, and an expert swords woman, next to Salika that is. But in time she'll soon surpass her. I just hope Cruz is right about us trusting her_.::

"How did you know it was here?" Tasmin inquired

"My mind told me."

"Enough with that bullshit about you reading minds O.K.!"

Cruz chuckled at Ramgeet's outburst. Cruz had always known that Ramgeet was a little uncomfortable with the idea of her reading minds. She never once stood to prove to Ramgeet that she had the ability for Ramgeet was her friend and she would never violate her by spying through her personal thoughts.

"And what is so funny!?"

"You still don't understand. My family has spent generations mastering this art....... However, this gift was only taught to the male members of the family."

"Are you a male and didn't tell me Cruz?" Ramgeet mocked

"I am going to ignore that comment Ramgeet." Cruz faced Tasmin pointedly ignoring Ramgeet's mockery "Mates can communicate telepathically to each other, and my family realized that this ability could be expanded. Over ten generations we studied all that was recorded about mated telepathy. Deep meditation day and night was required however to unlock the unknown secrets of telepathy. Finally, the barrier was broken and in doing so we are able to perceive what the future may be and sometimes if we try hard enough we get glimpses of what a particular person is thinking," Cruz smiled at Tasmin's surprise. "A person that is not our mate. While my father taught Mimbek, I _persuaded_ him to teach me just the basics, and over the years I expanded my abilities."

"Great story. Good for you."

"Shut up Ramgeet......... Mimbek has no idea I know all his little secrets." Cruz walked away from their curious gazes.

"Where are you going?" Ramgeet asked

"To meditate, I must as often as possible to keep a safe watch over the prince and his friends."

"I thought you said you have 'expanded your abilities' should you already know what will happen to them?"

Cruz spun immediately at the hidden insult and glared at Ramgeet "It still takes a lot of effort, and patience, I only have bits and pieces of information." She stalked out of the room and away from Ramgeet's snickering

"Why do you tease her so often?" Tasmin inquired slightly angry that Ramgeet showed no respect at all for her mentor.

"Keep out of this child!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The river finally slowed to a reasonable speed thus, Vegeta was able to swim ashore. All this time Bulma laid unconscious in his arms, at least he was able to get her to start breathing albeit a shallow type of breathing but air was circulating within her body nonetheless and for this he was happy, no relieved. She was still weak, the impact of the plunge was too much of a strain on her frail body. Noticing her pale complexion, he carried her under a tree and left her behind to find some fire wood to keep her warm.

Minutes later Bulma stirred from her slumber. It was the second time today she had a hard time remembering what happened to her in the previous hours. She opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on her back under a massive tree. The limbs were spread apart like a huge umbrella with strange green and yellow leaves attached. Darkness was approaching and the woods were deadly quiet, the most frightening part however was that she was alone. Bulma had often put down Chichi's distrust for this planet, but on the inside she was scared. Scared of the repercussions of the decision of making that one wish. It was too late now to be berating herself about her mistake......... Was it a mistake?.......... Right now she wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Bulma forced herself into a sitting position but her water drenched body protested against such sudden movement. A fit of coughs shook her body mercilessly while she struggled to maintain the oxygen flow through her lungs.

"You should take it easy, you were out for a while."

Bulma's coughing subsided as quickly as it came, mainly due to the fact that she was afraid, she knew who was speaking but what she didn't know was if his previous hallucinations had ended. "Where are we and where are the others?" Bulma inquired with a strong and determined voice. Determined that she will continue to hide her fears and appear strong.

"Listen woman, all I know is that we are here and the other idiots are not!"

"Aren't we cranky!" She seethed with anger, her fears forgotten "I should be the one who is upset! After all I was chased by a certain prince all over the fucking woods! Not to mention pushed off that godforsaken cliff and knocked unconscious!" Bulma's voice echoed her last words into the quiet woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yamchua laid in the afternoon sun enjoying the temporary tranquility he know he was experiencing. He sat up and looked around ::_Krillin has been gone for a long time_.::

A rumbling sound was heard to his right ::_Hey that looks like a step. Man will Vegeta be pissed that I found an easy way down the mountain... It wasn't there before though_::

He moved over to the location of the steps and looked down pondering the safety of his descent. "Well, I better take a look to see where they lead, I'll come back for Krillin."

Yamchua carefully walked down the steps, while walking he heard strange creature like sounds. It was like the amazon rain forest, the moisture in the air coupled with the warm atmosphere, every no and then he would hear soft bird whistles ::_this reminds me of the camping trip I took with Francine, ah what an adventure and I'm not talking about the outdoors_. _If me and Bulma didn't have that fight that week I wouldn't have met Francine, I guess you can find the good in all situations_::

Lost in thought he walked aimlessly through the woods. A figure lurked in the shadow of the trees watching his every move. The snapping of a twig brought him from his trip down memory lane. "Is someone out there?!" There was no answer "I mean you no harm......"

Chichi stooped in her hidden position and watched Yamchua while he slowly took careful steps around a towering tree to find his stalker :: _I wonder if he is himself now. What am I going to do? Did he follow me down here?_ ::

She picked up a piece of tree limb as protection and decided that the only way to find out if he is a friend or foe is to confront him. Slowly, but determined Chichi stood, "AHHHH!!.." Was the war like scream heard while she charged towards her childhood friend.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

dog-demon3:- **the area where the cells are located are filled with hidden mechanical devices. These devices only affect males (obviously), and cause them to hallucinate. (you know like sometimes when you're drunk you see things that are not there. Have you ever been drunk, I haven't but I hear people talk). So, these hallucinations corresponds with the nursery rhyme in each cell. The rhyme says **

A little cock sparrow sat on a green tree

(the girls are the sparrow-a type of bird- O.K. So they are not in a tree so you can ignore that part.)

And she chirruped, she chirruped, so merry was she;

(now here lies the 'hint' as to how they-the girls-will be able to get out of their cell, by whistling)

A naughty boy came with his wee bow and arrow,

Determined to shoot this little cock sparrow.

' This little cock sparrow shall make me a stew and

Her giblets shall make me a pie too' ;

(these lines refer to Vegeta, Krillin and Yamchua. They went hunting for food and so seeing the sparrows a.k.a. Bulma, Chichi and 18 they want to kill and eat them.)

' Oh no !' Said the little cock sparrow, ' I won't make a stew.'

So she flapped her wings and away she flew.

(Now the girls can't very well just stand by and get eaten so they have to escape, right.)

:- ****

AN: Please tell me u understand now. If not then tell me the exact word/paragraph u don't understand and I'll explain.


	15. th Chapter

AN: Important!!!!!!!!!!!

Please my wonderful reviewers tell me if the following is too........... descriptive. It can be edited if it needs to be edited. Thanks ;) Oh yeah sorry about the very, very, very late update. You guys must be real fed up with me. So no more chatting here you go.

Chp 15

Yamchua turned just in time to see a bunch of green leaves being swung at his head. He ducked to avoid being knocked unconscious but lost his balance taking his attacker down with him.

"Let me go!"

'Whip! whip!'

"Let me go!"

'Whip! Whip! Whip! whip!'

"What's going on!?" He tried with all his power to subdue his attacker but it was as if handling a wild boar. "Calm down!"

"Oh no I'm not falling for that Yamchua!" 'Whip! Whip! Whip!'

"Chichi?!, Chichi calm down!." Whip! He grabbed her wrists and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Let me go!" She wriggled to free herself of her restraints.

"Calm down Chichi I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me!"

Chichi's thought :: _is he talking to me?_ ::

"Look at me Chichi!" Yamchua pleaded once more. She responded by doing as he requested.

"Yamchua, is it you in there?" She asked worriedly

"What do you mean if its me?! You have known me all your life, I would assume that by now you should be able to recognize me!"

"Oh thank Dende! I thought _you_ couldn't recognize _me_! With all that chasing earlier! I'm sorry."

"Wait, what do you mean, chasing?"

"You, Krillin and Vegeta were chasing me, Bulma and 18 all day! You all kept saying something about us girls being birds!"

"We weren't chasing you! This is the first I've seen you!"

"Listen Yamchua you were chasing us! Are you calling me a liar!" Her nose flared at his insult

"But I don't understand....."

"Listen it seems that whatever was affecting you has worn of now, so could you let go of me!"

"Oh yeah, sure."

Once her hands were free Chichi rolled of Yamchua's stomach and stood. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, well Krillin is still chasing his bird, Vegeta fell of the cliff with his bird, and I decided to take a stroll. I didn't know that would have been hazardous to my health. Then again this is Planet Vegeta, anything can happen here."

"O.K. So Krillin is still running around like a lunatic chasing 18 and Bulma and Vegeta fell of the cliff."

"That's what I said."

"Then why haven't they swam ashore yet?"

"How should I know?"

"Listen Yamchua, Bulma could be in trouble! She is with Vegeta for Dende's sake!"

"What are you worried about, she have been living with the man for a while now, and she isn't dead yet."

"Well we are on his home planet Yamchua! Anything can happen!"

"Your telling me." He replied while rubbing his sore neck, remembering the things that he suffered ever since he decided to join this expedition.

--Flash Back--

...................Yamchua was pulled from his thoughts when he felt 18's hands gripping his shirt and throwing him across the floor sending him slamming into the ships metal wall ...............................

...................blond beak trimmed with white feathers slammed into Yamchua, he released his prey and stumbled backwards. Squawking blue feathers pecked at his legs resulting in his uncontrollable fall................................

...................Yamchua turned to see a bunch of green leaves being swung at his head. He ducked to avoid being knocked unconscious but lost his balance taking his attacker down with him......................

--End Flash Back--

He shuddered at the felling of dread those memories brought, wondering what other horrors could possibly happen next. Shaking away the feeling of fear he spoke "Listen it's getting dark let's find a safe place to sleep and early tomorrow we go look for them O.K.?"

Chichi huffed at his suggestion. It was getting dark. The sun was setting in the east. She turned away from Yamchua facing the river bank :: _what the hell the other sun is setting in the west. -sigh- I gu_ess _he's right_::

"O.K. But let's stay near the river so that when they come on shore we can help if necessary."

Yamchua conceded. They moved towards the bank and each picked a spot which seemed comfortable enough for sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daytime was drawing to a close and searching in an unknown environment at night was not ideal. Krillin had lost track of his prey and everybody else. :: _O.K. think, think, I left Yamchua at the cliff, he should be waiting for me there_.::

He walked with positive steps towards his destination. ::_Where did he go now? Wait a minute, isn't that the bird I've been chasing all day? Why did it come back here_?:: He slowly crept up to the unaware animal.

::_The damn thing seems to keep out smarting me. _:: A sly grin appeared on Krillin's tired face

::_I wonder if these things can fly _?:: Carefully Krillin inched forward. The last step he was about to take would have placed him directly behind his prey undetected. But his presence was highlighted because he carelessly stepped on a piece of twig. ::_shit_::

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. His hands raised to the creature's back the same instant its head snapped to the direction of the sound, when he made contact it spun around to face him trying desperately to cling to something to prevent its fall.

18 was so preoccupied with finding a way safely down the cliff she was dead to all things around her and now she was paying for that deadly mistake. She inched backwards staring wide eyed at her husband, who was trying frantically to be free of the death grip he was entangled in.

It was like a dream! One minute he was thinking of having fun the next he found that his fun had backfired on him. Before he knew it they both were screaming like wild cats as they fall into the icy cold water below.

In the shadows their soon to be attacker watched the events waiting for her chance to strikeBardock's Chamber

Cruz sat with her legs crossed and hands folded before her chest for the past few hours deeply meditating. Without warning her eyes snapped opened, she rushed to the room where Bardock's monitor was hidden. "Ramgeet!"

"What?!"

"Are you keeping an eye on the others?"

"No, why? Besides you said I should watch the prince."

"Ramgeet they are separated."

"So?"

"So, it would be harder for us to keep them all safe! And easier for them to be killed! Switch to the couple called ............18 and Krillin."

"What about the prince?!"

"Just do it!"

Without further resistance Ramgeet switched the channel and realized that Cruz's fear was playing out right in front of them. Zaria with a club in hand walked up behind the bickering two. Swinging once she knocked the female unconscious.

"Go and stop her Ramgeet. Tasmin find the other two, I'll keep an eye on the prince" As soon as the words left Cruz's mouth Ramgeet and Tasmin was out the door. On the screen Cruz saw Zaria and Krillin engaged in battle. But it was painfully obvious that he was outmatched. Zaria was toying with him holding him up with one hand and punching him repeatedly in the face. Zaria finally allowed Krillin's limp body to fall to the ground. Zaria then marched over to 18 and injected her body with a type of liquid, :: _ciush_ :: a couple minutes later she was screaming in pain, clenching her eyes close while she scratched fiercely at her own body with manicured nails.

"Hurry Ramgeet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The area around the wood fire Vegeta created was dark. The place was quiet and the couple hadn't spoken a word to each other for a few hours. Bulma finally stood from her place near the fire. She knew Vegeta was upset, in fact there wasn't a time when her moody prince was never upset about one thing or another. "I think we should at least discuss what is going on here."

Grunt

Taking his grunt as acceptance to continue she said "O.K. I'm assuming that all these weird things are apart of the test the king and his queen were talking about. What I don't understand is how do we know we are going in the right direction to get out of this place."

"We don't have to do anything."

"Why do you say that?"

Sigh " They will send us were we need to be."

"And you trust them?"

Vegeta relaxed into a sleeping position staring up at the sky. "No."

Bulma followed suit with her head resting on a piece of log. A few minutes of silence elapsed between the two. "Do you remember the night I came home drunk? I promised myself I would never let Yamchua's actions lead me to drinking. Ha! A lot of good that promise did. Vegeta? I know this may not be the ideal time to talk about this, but what else happened that night?"

"Nothing."

"It just feel like I'm missing something."

"Woman, sleep."

"Fine" Bulma mumbled while trying to settle into a comfortable position eventually falling asleep.

Minutes later Bulma was tossing and turning with a scowl plastered on her face.

---**Dream**---

He did it again... The last time he said it will never happen again, but each time I realized that he lied it was too late. He always lied, and he did so flawlessly. And now, I'm here sitting in this bar drinking my troubles away.

Vegeta always knew when Yamchua cheated on me and he would always say 'Stop running from you problems woman by using a bottle! Face them like a man!'

-hmph- Face them like a man he says. If I took his advice I would be banging every guy that crossed my path! That's what Yamchua did.

Slowly I struggled to my bedroom to get some well needed sleep. Tomorrow I will get up eat some breakfast and wait for Yamchua's call. He'll call. And he'll lie again but his time I'll say no.

I stopped at Vegeta's door noticing that there was no one in the room. I crept silently inside and crawled upon his bed, I don't know why I did it, I guess I was just acting on instinct. His bed always had a sort of comforting heat radiating from it, and right now I welcomed any sort of comfort.

I drifted of to sleep wallowing in self pity. Then there was a sound, someone bellowing my name over and over. Slowly my eyes creaked open and realized that a very angry Sayajin was towering over me screaming something about stupid women and their weaknesses. He went on and on while pushing me from my comfort zone. Then he said the unthinkable

'Why don't you get it in your thick scull, the weakling doesn't respect you! Sayajins may not have this _LOVE_ you earthlings treasure so much, but we respect our mates.'

I slowly turned to face him

'Respect! You! You never show any sort of respect! You've never respected me, for at least granting you the privilege of staying in my home! You have never respected those who so obviously have more dignity than you! Oh, I'm not one to name names but you know **who** I'm talking about! So don't talk to me about how much your highly superior race have respect because you have never **once** shown any sort of respect, for **anyone**."

Tears freely ran down the sides of my cheeks. Deep down I knew he was right, but I wanted to hurt him, just as he had hurt me. 'Listen, I'm sorry, I should have never said that. You may not have all the qualities of 'prince charming', but, the one thing I admire about you is that you have always told me the truth. Yamchua never did that,'

I flopped down in the bed defeated. Then after I realized the stupidity of this situation I began to laugh.

'What's so funny?'

'I'm here unloading my sorrows on you, you of all people! Yamchua is continually proving that I'm unable to keep my man interested. -snort- Who am I kidding, I'm the fucking Goddess of love, Yamchua is just greedy!........ Wipe that smirk from your face, you don't believe me don't you......."

'They say actions speak louder than words woman.'

So he wanted action, I did his silent bidding and began striping of my clothes, with Vegeta scrutinizing my every move. I stood before him in my under garments. He could see all my delicate curves which started at my long sleek neck moving down and over my creamy shoulders to the tip of my fingers. I knew the reaction my body pulled from men and Vegeta was a man. My waist danced in practiced rhythm with my hips. This move was saved for occasions like this, to seduce the man who believed he was untouchable. I moved purposefully towards him.

'Your drunk.'

'I know what I'm doing Vegeta. I won't expect anything in return.'

-- **End Dream** --

Bulma jerked her eyes open. Breathing heavily she looked towards the spot where Vegeta slept. She walked towards him, and looked down at his sleeping form. Bulma smirked then position one foot over his waist and sat herself on his stomach.

Vegeta was roused from his slumber when he felt extra pressure being applied to his mid section. He open his eyes and found a smirking Bulma looking down at him. "Get of me." He said through gritted teeth

" Nothing happened huh? I have always had dreams about that night, but the dreams are never...... complete."

Vegeta angrily flipped Bulma over his head. With a heavy thump Bulma landed on her back. Vegeta in turn knelt above her with one of his hand squeezing slightly around her neck. "Never straddle me woman, I am not your horse."

"What happened that night?"

" Why are you pushing it?"

"Why are you hiding it?!"

The silence was deafening.

Vegeta stared deeply into Bulma's eyes as if doing so he will be able to see the true nature of her persistence.

"Fine, I'll show you." He pulled her up so that she stood before him. He pulled the zipper which enclosed Bulma body in the leather suit she created, and roughly pulled the fabric down her body, then allowed it to fall in a pool around her feet . The cold night air sent shivers up Bulma's spine and she shook in response to the feeling.

Vegeta stepped back and looked at their surroundings. He marched to a tree which had light green fuzzy leaves. He tore a few branches from their limbs and placed them adjacent to the fire which still crackled strongly despite the cool crisp air.

Bulma walked over to the makeshift bed. She prodded the leaves with her toes skeptically, and found that the material was a soft as cotton.

During her inspection Vegeta stood watching the woman who had over the years captured his keen interest. Bulma then turned towards Vegeta and stripped him of his training suit ever so slowly while her eyes hungrily scanned the exposed skin she was awarded with. The more skin she exposed the more her longing grew.

Kneeling on her knees she pulled the spandex around his ankles. Finally his most glorious region was revealed, and Bulma was mildly surprised by its rigid posture. She knew he wanted her and this was her proof that his want must be as great as hers.

Bulma knelt on her knees looking up at Vegeta's eyes.:: _This is it, at least this time I know this is just sex, no strings attached_::

Her heart was racing, she knew what he wanted, and she made up her mind months before that she would never back down from such a..... sensuous request.

She enclosed his long shaft in her moist mouth and sucked from base to tip taking extra care to pay attention to the tip. Slowly she rocked her head back and forth, she cast her eyes upward and was greeted with the dark clouded eyes of Vegeta.

His gaze was strong and unwavering which caused a tingle to run up her spine. She was ready for him and she knew that his repetitive mild thrusts also meant that he too was ready for her. In one swift motion Bulma was thrown on her back while he climbed over her.

Vegeta smirked down at her then smoothly and effortlessly flipped her on her stomach simultaneously raising her up on her knees. Without any warning she felt him pushing his index finger mercilessly inside her. Once her barrier was breached her fluid flowed freely in response to his prodding, Bulma was lost in ecstasy, and was sure she will repeatedly feel this way with every one of Vegeta's thrusts .

He pulled out his digit and replaced it with his throbbing manhood and at that instant Bulma lost all control of her emotions as she danced in rhythm the only way she knew how.

TBC

AN: **O.K. I tried it may not be all that but its there.**

: 

Awreel: I jumped from cute BV moment to all out ecstasy! ;) Hope u don't mind.

Daniel'sGirlNowNForever: **_That's what u get from making assumptions, sorry. I was thinking about Stargate SG1. _**

: 


	16. th Chapter

Last Time:

His gaze was strong and unwavering which caused a tingle to run up her spine. She was ready for him and she knew that his repetitive mild thrusts also meant that he too was ready for her. In one swift motion Bulma was thrown on her back while he climbed over her.

Vegeta smirked down at her then smoothly and effortlessly flipped her on her stomach simultaneously raising her up on her knees. Without any warning she felt him pushing his index finger mercilessly inside her. Once her barrier was breached her fluid flowed freely in response to his prodding, Bulma was lost in ecstasy, and was sure she will repeatedly feel this way with every one of Vegeta's thrusts .

He pulled out his digit and replaced it with his throbbing manhood and at that instant Bulma lost all control of her emotions as she danced in rhythm the only way she knew how.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Bad guys are Mimbek, Rotiart, Salika (oh and Zaria and Toria) :D (For those who wanted to know)**

**Chapter 16!**

Krillin stood once more ready to fight and give what's left of his strength. A soft chuckle was heard from his guide's slightly parted mouth.

"You know I must say I'm impressed. I have beaten you to a bloody pulp, your mate is constantly screaming you name every two minutes to ease her pain, which I might add you are unable to do unless you can get the vile I have tucked away." She patted her bosom. "And you still stand to fight me, thinking that by some miracle you will win. News Flash...you won't!"

Zaria charged towards Krillin who in turn tensed for the impact. His eyes never left her form and as soon as she was in range, he sent a punch to her jaw.

He held nothing back. Zaria saw the punch coming and ducked to avoid the assault. While she ducked, she surprised him with an uppercut to the stomach causing Krillin to double over spiting blood on his shoes.

Zaria pummeled Krillin non stop with her fists and legs, before he could hit the ground she kicked him across the face sending him flying into the trunk of a near by tree.

Krillin's face was a bloody mess. His right eye was swollen shut and blood was seeping through a gash at the top of the swollen eye. Every breath he took was felt as if someone was sticking him in the side with a sword.: _Man, I can't believe this, I'm going to die_.:

"Krillin! Pleaaasse, stop the pain! It hurts! Krillin please." 18 continuously repeated these words while hot tears trickled down her cheek while she sweat profusely : _why can't I help him, damn that bitch for touching Krillin, damn this pain_:

Krillin crawled over to his wife's side; he raised his right arm to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough. I cannot stop what she is doing. I'm sorry 18."

The morning sun was rising and it brought with it a cool crisp calming breeze. The leaves of the trees rustled in rhythm with the breeze.

"Awww………." Zaria's words were the sound that broke the relative calm Krillin was experiencing. He hated her for it, he hated this planet and he hated Bulma for making this godforsaken planet once more apart of the universe.

"What a pity….." The rest of Zaria's sentence was cut of when an unexpected energy beam hit her dead center in the back.

Krillin saw his savior through the corner of his eye and for the first time since his fight with Zaria began he breath a heavy sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun rose, and the cool morning air welcomed the awakening souls. Chichi stretched and yawed then snuggled deeper into the soft cushion beside her. After she relaxed into a comfortable position, she felt an unfamiliar weight being added to her thighs. She turned her head to get a better view of the offensive weight and its point of origin.

"Get you hands of me, Yamchua!"

"Huh, what?" was Yamchua's response while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What were you thinking, cuddling up to me like that?"

"What! You were the one who cuddled up to me!"

"You're lying!"

"SHUT UP!" Toria bellowed

Both humans spun towards the sound of the new voice. "I don't like too much chatter, so I'll make it quick. I was sent here to kill you and don't worry I'll make it slow and painful." Chichi and Yamchua stared wide-eyed at the new comer.

Chichi's thought : _I knew it, that so-called queen sent her to kill us_:

Yamchua snorted and took his fighting stance waiting for her to make the first move:_ as if we are going to stand still and make it easy for her_:

Instead he was rewarded with a loud annoying type of laughter. "Are you actually going to try and fight me!" Disbelief laced the words that left Toria's mouth.

"Well I won't let you kill us with out a fight!"

"Fine" Toria fazed behind Yamchua and kicked him hard in the center of his unprotected back. Yamchua doubled over from the impact, "If that is the type of resistance you are going to offer then.."

"I thought you said you didn't like much chatter." Yamchua stood once again in his fighting stance. This time he raced towards Toria punching and kicking as hard and as fast as he could.

Chichi stood paralyzed watching the dazzling display of punches and kicks : _Yamchua is too slow. He won't win_: "Look out!" Chichi shouted her warning a little to late, Yamchua was side kicked in the head that sent him tumbling to ground, unconscious. Chichi rushed to Yamchua's broken body shaking him violently hoping that it would help him regain consciousness. "Get up, get up! Please."

"I'm not a doctor but I don't think your doing it right." Chichi stared wide-eyed at Toria, fear raking through her body.

"How is she to do it?"

Slowly Toria turned her attention to the additional victim of her killing spree.

"Tasmin. I never did like you. I'll have fun wiping that smirk from your disgusting face."

"No, you will try to wipe my smirk away."

While the two were preoccupied with there 'chat' Chichi dragged Yamchua's body as far as possible from the battle area.

Tasmin didn't give Toria a chance. She wielded a sword, and in the same precision as her tutor, Salika, pierced Tasmin through her belly.

OGC

"Are you seeing this Salika," Rotiart contentedly motioned towards the screen which displayed the river bank where Krillin and 18 were located "Cruz's little bitch is helping out the bald guy."

"Rotiart, Toria is in trouble,"

The King immediately switched his attention to his older sibling. The last thing he saw was Tasmin withdrawing her sword from his beloved sister's body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you O.K.?" Ramgeet asked the over exhausted alien.

"Yeah, I'm fine, bbut I think she did something to 18. Look at her skin it's turning yellow!" Krillin scooped his semiconscious wife onto his bruised lap. "She said something about some antidote to stop the pain. I think she has it with her."

"It's ciush, don't worry I'll get the antidote. The effect isn't deadly, but as you can see, it's very painful."

Zaria touched down behind the preoccupied Ramgeet while brushing dirt from her clothes and hair.

" You know Ramgeet, if you wanted to play, you could have just ask."

"Give me the antidote Zaria"

"My, my aren't we demanding." Zaria taunted with her hands on her hips

"Last chance, give me the antidote!"

"Or what?"

Ramgeet powered up her ki beam once again and aimed for Zaria's head. The blue light shined brightly, and crackled with excited energy, awaiting its timely release. "I'll blow your head to pieces."

"Why don't you..."

"BLUE TEEG!"

Zaria's statement was cut short when Ramgeet released her energy beam. Zaria didn't have enough time to think thus moving on instinct, she fazed out of the path of the deadly beam.

Ramgeet expected this move and so predetermined her next location would be right above the lake. Seconds after her energy beam was released Ramgeet fazed in a general location above the lake awaiting Zaria's arrival.

Zaria reappeared where expected a little shaken. "Hey!" Zaria spun at the sound as Ramgeet sent a left hook to her jaw. Zaria fell to the right but Ramgeet kept her floating by a right knee kick to the stomach, then a left, then a right. She continued this action for three seconds, but for Zaria it seemed like an eternity. With the last kick Ramgeet plastered Zaria to the soil.

Krillin's thought :_WOW! Remind me never to get her angry_:

Ramgeet floated slowly and gracefully to the ground keeping a watchful eye on Zaria. She pulled out an object Krillin had difficulty identifying seeing that his vision was blurred by the reflection of the sunlight of the object Ramgeet held in her hand. He saw Ramgeet pulling Zaria's head backwards using a fist full of her black hair and in one smooth motion ran the object across her throat.

She then marched over to Krillin and a whimpering 18 "Here, inject this into her arm."

Krillin took the needle and did as he was told and three minutes later 18 sat up breathing deeply and staring into Krillin's good eye.

"You look like shit."

"Yeah, you don't look so bad yourself." Nail marks were present all over 18's neck and face, in some places she drew blood with her furious scratching, while other areas were just bruised.

OGC

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rotiart sat in his chair shaking like a leaf. He still had not recovered from the death of his older sister now he was seeing the last of his family, Zaria, being killed before his own eyes. "VEGETA DIES NOW!…… SALIKA!"

With those deadly words uttered Salika and Rotiart headed towards the area where they would find the Sayajin Prince.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta woke up with his hand draped across Bulma's stomach. She had a contended smile on her face and for the first time in his life he realized he would always want to wake up in this exact situation every day.

: _what am I thinking, she's making me weak_.:

-Flash back-

She began taking of her clothes, with me scrutinizing her every move. She stood before me in her under garments. I could see all her delicate curves. Her waist danced in rhythm with her hips in some sort of human mating dance as she moved towards me.

'Your drunk.'

'I know what I'm doing Vegeta. I won't expect anything in return.'

'Whatever.'

I won't stop her if she wants to do it who am I to say no -smirk-. She moved to my bed and waited while I took of my clothes. I climbed over her and soon realized she was fast asleep. I knelt frozen in my position watching her chest rise and fall peacefully. Why did I allow her to sleep, I am not sure, but she seemed so tormented when she is awake. Asleep she looked contented especially with the moon glow shining on her smooth vanilla skin. I covered her with my blankets and went to the only place where I can clear my thoughts of the woman. It's is ironic really, my place of solace from the woman is the place she built, ironic indeed.

-End Flash Back-

Vegeta got up to take a walk to clear his thoughts, he once made a list of disadvantages of a relationship with the woman

1. She is a distraction to his training

2. She is weak with emotions and so will make him weak.

3. She is physically weak

4. She is not a sayajin, and being the crowned prince of Planet Vegeta he must mate with a sayajin. This was a new disadvantage but since his planet was restored it now had to be considered.

Now he tried to make a list of the advantages

1. She was brilliant

2. She had a fiery spirit.

3. -sigh-

The woman's disadvantages far outweigh her advantages yet I am still fascinated with her, why?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma woke up and realized she was alone with her clothes draped over her naked body. Typical. She stood and quickly got dressed, Vegeta was nowhere in sight. She walked where her instincts took her, but the more she walked the more worried she became. She saw a clearing ahead and there Vegeta stood looking over the blank piece of land before him.

"Vegeta!" He turned to look at the woman yelling his name. She filled his thoughts more often than he would care to admit. He scowled at her.

"Hey, what's the idea of leaving me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bulma disappeared into a hole, which seem to magically seal once she descended.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. Bulma was walking calmly towards him then out of nowhere a trap door opened and swallowed her. "What the hell was that!"

"That Vegeta was the beginning of the end!" Rotiart called out to get his opponent's attention. "For both you and the wench! You see before you an empty space where you and me will have a little fight."

"Do you really think you can fight me?" Vegeta smirked at Rotiart's stupidity

"Oh, I can and I will win, the question is do _you_ really think you can fight me? ……………………Have you noticed any...change in your...abilities?"

Vegeta's thought :_What is he talking about_ :

"Don't you think it would have been easier to fly out of the lake than swim with that heavy burden in your hands?"

Vegeta growled his distrust for the man before him. He did realize that he was unable to fly when he wanted to. But what could have caused such drastic changes was a mystery to him.

"Is that it? You were planning to beat me by cheating? I bet you all realized my matchless strength, therefore, to beat me you had to find a way...around it."

"Shut up!" Salika intercepted "Rotiart could have easily beaten you! But he feels that having you suffer slowly was more entertaining."

With one raised eyebrow Vegeta replied "Do I look like some one who is suffering?"

"Enough!...I'll try make the pain quick for you. But it's a pity I can not say the same for your little mate."

"Where is she?" He growled as calmly as possible which for Vegeta was a feat in itself since he never takes kindly to people who threatens his mate. : _(ooohhhhh, she is your mate now is she?) Later! (I thought the disadvantages outweighed the advantages.)_ _Shut up!_ :

"Oh she is right..."

A table was being raised from the ground as Rotiart spoke

"...behind you."

Bulma laid strapped down to its wooded frame with strange looking wires attached to her limbs and head. "What the heck is going on, get me of the stupid thing."

Vegeta made a step towards her but was cut of his path by Salika who stood between him and Bulma wagging her index finger

"Ah , ah ah you fight and win...you get the girl."

TBC

**A/N: whew, it's done! I'm slowing down on getting the updates out i'm so sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't make any promises, because to tell you the truth, i don't know when the next chp. will be out. To all my faithful reviewers pleassssseeee don't get disgouraged. Until next time. -**


	17. th Chapter

CHAPTER 17

**Bardock's Chamber**

Cruz watched and listened keenly to the scene unfolding between her Prince and Rotiart.

"This is not possible, how can Vegeta loose his ki energy. Unless... But such a plant have not been in existence for thousands of years... Shit, I'm so stupid how could I have missed that. Bardock must have created a replica of the plant, the effects will certainly tie into the way these 'training grounds' are structured. Any Sayajin would certainly find it very easy to successfully pass through each stage, but without their sayajin ki to help it can prove to be a very treacherous test of endurance... There must be an antidote and I know just who to get that information from"  
: _O.K. Little brother let's see how much you learned from dad_.:

She closed her eyes, crossed her legs and arms and began her cautious journey though Mimbek's mind.

Her eye lids were squeezed tightly together. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and over her jaw line which was set firmly in her resolution to break down Mimbek's mental defenses.

Seconds felt like hours as she traveled and experienced Mimbek's trials and triumphs throughout his life.

She saw his anguish and growing hatred after the death of his mate, she saw his determination to advance his mental powers despite his constant struggle to survive in a pitch black world were he, a sayajin, was the most hated and the most hunted. The inhabitants were as tall as two story buildings and their complexion were as dark as night.

No mater how well trained a sayajin is he still will always need to be on his guard. The most important senses necessary for survival was the sayajin's ability of smell, and sound. If for a second these are taken for granted it means instant death for any sayajin.

Then she saw his triumph in destroying the hated planetary prison with one thought simultaneously teleporting himself back to the place where he was determined to rule as the supreme being.

Cruz's eyes flew open, with new found knowledge she immediately ran towards her goal, even more determined to stop her brother before Mimbek's plan succeeded.

**OGC**

Mimbek watched as Rotiart explained his plan to Vegeta. "Well it's time I move to the next stage of my plan. Don't worry gentlemen," He glanced towards the location of Goku and Piccolo "Rotiart will dispose of Vegeta soon."

Mimbek glided out with his head held high. Despite his display of confidence in Rotiart's success, in the back of his mind he knew that his original plans of ruling over Planet Vegeta will undoubtedly fail. That's why he had a back-up, after all, he would be stupid if he didn't have a back-up plan. This plan however he knew would not fail, not even his meddling sister could pry this information out from under his mental defenses.

:_This would be an even better revenge_:

**Battle Field**

Rotiart and Salika held nothing back while beating the sayajin prince into the ground.

Vegeta's eyes had cuts above and below them. His left arm was numb and his training suit was torn in all the places were he suffered devastating ki blows from both opponents.

Vegeta's POV

Iforced himself into a kneeling position, steeling a glance at the semiconscious female strapped to her wooden prison.

One glance was enough,I knew her pain, because every blowI received she received machine inflicted blows by the wires that were attached to her delicate body. Rotiart's words echoed throughmybrain

"**_Whenever you get injured she will get injured, that is, if I punch you in the stomach, she will feel like she is being punched in the stomach, and once you start bleeding so will she, her injuries will be real. Just imagine the amount of pain your failure will cause her to experience. She is not as strong as you prince so try not to get too much damage, do it for her sake_**."

I remember the fear shining brightly in the woman's eyes upon hearing Rotiart's explanation. Then a smile crept to her face, her beep blue eyes showed how much faith she held in my success.

"**_I could care less about your little game! Because I will win_**."

With those words I dove into battle. At first they were toying with me, allowing me to punch and kick them with every blow I threw. I was infuriated , how dare they toy with me! "**_Fight me!"_** I shouted after each punch I threw. Then as if they both thought as one entity they began their onslaught. Their punches were strategically placed. They attacked my upper body, my ribs, my face, my upper arms. The wounds they inflicted however was bearable, bearable for someone who spent their entire life conditioning their body for fights, the results however for someone physically weak would be unbearable. When they were satisfied they stood at a distance staring at the woman, laughing cruelly at her damaged face. I could only imagine the damage she suffered to her ribs. The left eye was swollen shut and her faced was adorned with bruised and swollen lips. She sucked in a labored breath and coughed out blood while trying to exhale.

Why was I so weak to even call up a ki ball, this knowledge drove me crazy, I couldn't fly, and it seems I was fighting at the strength level of the weakling! But that is impossible, I am a super sayajin! I growled my frustration, thus catching the attention of the so called king.

Rotiart's POV

"Vegeta you must be wondering why you are having so much trouble fighting us. Well I'll tell you. When you first arrived and we served you and your friends dinner, your food was poisoned. Yes I know your sayajin senses should pick up any unusual scent. But this poison my dear prince is odorless and tasteless."

Ilooked at Vegeta's disbelieving eyes "I'm sure your father mentioned this type of plant to you, What's the name oh yes, Ackonthera. I'm sure you know the drastic effects of this plant."

Icontinued to stare intohis eyes as if doing so will allow me to read his thoughts. And thenI saw it, that tiny flicker that proved that the prince was unaware of such knowledge. "AHAHAHAHAH, the king never mentioned such a plant did he! ahahahahahaha"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Above the battle field Cruz floated waiting patiently for her chance. She heard Rotiart's words and decided it was time to turn these events in favor of her prince. She shouted for all to hear

"THAT IS BECAUSE THERE IS NO NEED, SINCE SUCH A PLANT WAS NEVER IN EXISTENCE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS!"

She flew towards her prince and stood by his side. Vegeta regarded this gesture as one of dedication and so acknowledged her as someone whom he will allow himself to trust, for the time being.  
Cruz bowed slightly to her prince and handed him a vile and said

"Drink, and this fight will be over soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: So, what do u think? It's late, i know but u were warned. ;D anyhow i gotta get started on the next chp. Once again thank you for your constant reviews!**


	18. th Chapter

**AN: Hi guys, can u believe thatthe reviews havepast the 100 mark! I'm so estatic! (squeals uncontrolably) So any way here is the next chp. Hope u enjoy!**

**Last Time:**

Above the battle field Cruz floated waiting patiently for her chance. She heard Rotiart's words and decided it was time to turn these events in favor of her prince. She shouted for all to hear

"THAT IS BECAUSE THERE IS NO NEED, SINCE SUCH A PLANT WAS NEVER IN EXISTENCE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS!"

She flew towards her prince and stood by his side. Vegeta regarded this gesture as one of dedication and so acknowledged her as someone whom he will allow himself to trust, for the time being.

Cruz bowed slightly to her prince and handed him a vile and said "Drink, and this fight will be over soon."

**Chapter 18**

Chichi's ears perked at the sound of screams and cruel laughter. She shivered uncontrollably imagining all types of terrible torture the person must be experiencing thus causing them to scream in such a sickening way. "Tasmin, what's going on?"

"The final battle has begun."

:_Final battle what is she taking about_: "What do you mean? Who's fighting?"

"I'm not sure, but according to the location where I last saw the Prince, I would assume it's between him and Rotiart."

Tasmin's rhythm of walking didn't miss a beat while answering Chichi's question. Chichi was still at a lost as to how someone, who was the same height as she, could carry such a heavy burden, namely Yamchua. He was still unconscious from the battle, if you would call it such since he was rendered immobile from Toria's onslaught of punches.

"How far away are we?"

"The battle field is just over that hill."

She looked towards where her sayajin companion was pointing and shook her head. "How are you going to carry him over that! We've been walking for hours!** And I'm tired!"**

"He is not that much of a burden. If it will prove too strenuous for you I could simply fly to the battle site with both of you in my arms."

"WHAT!"

"The quicker we get there, the quicker we see what the commotion is about. At the rate we are moving we will miss the fight."

"But, but but,"

"Then it's settled." Without waiting for Chichi's reply of protest Tasmin scooped her up and flew towards what she believed would by the greatest display of skill that Planet Vegeta will ever witness. Minutes later the area designated for the final battle was in clear sight.

"Look there is Krillin and 18. Who's that them?"

"That's Ramgeet and Cruz." Tasmin replied while landing gracefully behind the preoccupied crowd.

"Hey Chichi! Are you o.k! What happened to Yamchua!" Was Krillin's frantic greeting upon seeing his childhood friends. "I would run up to you and give you a big hug, but as you can see my hands are a little out of commission right now."

"Yeah, he got beaten by a girl." 18 interjected with a small smile.

"It looked like you got the same treatment as me and Yamchua!" Chichi replied noticing the scratch marks on 18's neck and the black and blue bruises over the exposed flesh of Krillin's body. She looked around taking in her surroundings. Every one was present, well except for two males who she knew could take care of themselves, but she still couldn't help but worry about one in particular. She sighed and looked over the group of people again, she couldn't help feeling that something was out of place. "18, where is Bulma?"

"She's tied down to that table."

"Oh my!" Chichi moved towards her friend determined to free her, but was obstructed by Cruz.

"Let me help her! I can't believe all of you are just standing her and not helping!"

"You cannot do anything!" Cruz interjected into Chichi's tirade "All we are seeing now is just an image of Lady Bulma!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, look my _Prince_, our little...misunderstanding have drawn a crowd." Salika confidently spoke.

"Well Salika they just made it easier for us," Rotiart added "Now we can just kill them all after we've done with Vegeta here."

All this time Vegeta stood watching his enemies with a face devoid of emotion. After drinking the liquid he received from Cruz he could feel his body returning to normal. It was very strange that he was unable to sense the change in his body before, maybe it was because he was not expecting that type of change. But now the returning of his stolen strength was like diving into a pool of water after a long day of training. And just like after training for hours he was eager to beat someone into a pulp. An ominous smirk emerged on his features as he spoke to the unfortunate souls. "They are simple here to watch me rip the flesh from your bones."

Salika was the first to recover from the shock of Vegeta's proclamation, "Let's just see what you've got! Even with your ki regenerated you are still no match for me!"

She unsheathed her sword and swung at Vegeta's head. The blade sliced through the humid air when Vegeta side stepped from her attack. He floated above the ground and looked down at Salika pondering what weapon should be used to dispose of this stupid bitch.

"Well, if you like swords, then I think you will be very interested in my move. First I'll take care of his _majesty_."

Vegeta fazed behind an unsuspecting Rotiart and slammed him to the ground, rendering him dizzy for a few seconds. He then shoots five energy rings, chaining his wrists, feet and neck to the ground.

Rotiart, realizing that his present position was not ideal for someone in battle, struggled to release himself from Vegeta's energy rings.

"Your weak, pathetic form is no match for my energy rings! Squirm all you want but you won't be free until I free you!"

While Vegeta talked to Rotiart, Salika took the opportunity to strike once again with her sword. With a battle cry she plunged forward with her sword hoping that she would pierce the arrogant prince. But instead of being rewarded with blood dripping from her prized weapon, her blade was stopped in mid air.

"Your are a coward and a disgrace to the Sayajin nation! You attack your enemies when they are not looking wench!" He watched Salika's eyes ballooned as wide as saucers when she realized that Vegeta too was wielding a sword. "This is my Sword, made of a much more superior material than your chunk of metal, _my ki._"

Salika screamed a series of curses while swinging madly at her opponent. With every swing her blade made it was stopped by Vegeta skillfully maneuvering his sword. Metal grinding against metal was the sound drifting across the open plain where they fought.

tsk, tsk- "Your fighting is sloppy whore!"

Salika plunged towards Vegeta's heart to which he responded by shielding himself with his sword. She spun and send a flying kick to his head, narrowly missing as Vegeta ducked and head butted her in the stomach.

Salika drifted backwards a few feet from Vegeta breathing heavily with sweat gliding down her face. She glared at Vegeta with all the hate she can muster. She returned her sword to her side then raised her hands and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Once finished she again drew her sword, "My Prince now I'll show how I became queen of this planet and you will also know how your father _died_!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Salika :_ My father would have never be taken down by someone so insignificant and weak._: "What's this, more lies about the royal family. If you value your life you should hold your lying lips." They stood facing each other Vegeta with his hands crossed over his chest, baiting her with his ever present smirk.

"Oh, my dear prince every word I speak is always the truth."

Vegeta scoffed at her confidence. Despite their position as enemies he couldn't help but admire however the woman for her confidence no matter how foolish having such confidence was, since she was very much outmatched by his superior strength. But he'll humor her. "Tell me woman, how did you have a hand in my father's death?"

"Well I don't want to spoil the surprise, after all you'll die the same way!"

As the words left her lips a shout was heard directly below Vegeta

"XANGIHAHAMAKAAAAAAAA!"

And with the scream an enormous ball of energy was hurled upwards towards Vegeta.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: yes! it's a cliffy! muhahahaha!


	19. th Chapter

: _what_ : Mental Speech

**CHAPTER 19**

Vegeta starred disbelieving at the ki blast hurrying towards him. How did Rotiart pull free of his restraints. A second before the blast made contact Vegeta stood arms crossed before his chest and face and powered up to super sayajin with a guttural scream just as the beam made contact. Blinding light exploded all around his crouched frame. When the explosion died down vegeta stood before them as a super sayajin, a very pissed of super sayajin. He glared a Rotiart still with one hand attached to the ground, Tasmin trying feverishly to pull his second restraint free. "Traitor,"

Vegeta looked at the fallen bodies beneath him, the woman was a traitor, she obviously caught the others of guard. -tsk- no matter I'll simply dispose of her along with the others.

Salika's thought: _the legendary...how...my god...we have no hope of surviving_: Salika stood facing the phenomenon In front of her determined to fight until her final breath : at least I'll go down as a warrior:

"Hurry, Tasmin"

"I'm doing the best I can Rotiart, just keep still will you."

"I must say I'm impressed Tasmin, after all no one has ever been successful in removing my restraints. But I think I know why, I was distracted with Lady Salika here, but mark my words Tasmin, the more powerful I become, so will my restraints."

Vegeta then made a dive towards Tasmin crouched over Rotiart's form.

"Get out of here Tasmin, go now!"

Without looking behind her Tasmin powered up to her highest level and flew away from her prince at a breathtaking speed. : _get to the ship...get to the ship_...: Fleeing these were the words she repeated over and over in her mind. If she could just arrive at the ship, she'll be fine.

"Where are you going wench don't want to play anymore!" Vegeta taunted her with these words then he laughed, laughed long and hard at her pitiful attempt to escape punishment. "You can run but you can't hide!"

One by one he shot ki bolts after ki bolts. They destroyed everything they touched. The ground was a field of holes the size of craters.

Tasmin flew into the forest hoping the cover of the trees would provide refuge. But she was wrong. The ki bolts kept coming with no evidence of his majesty ever slowing down his assault. She kept looking back to make sure she was a good distance away but with every look she took the more her flight pattern became imperfect. Then with one last fatal look she realized the she would never make it to the ship alive, never because now the bolts had ceased and before her stood Vegeta smirking at her, taunting her into a fight. She pulled her sword and with her war cry she hurled towards him. He didn't flinch, with his smirk firmly fixed in place he held one palm forward and fired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Salika! Get down here and unfasten me!"

"We have no hope..."

"Snap out of it, and help me, come on do not loose it on me now, we can work together, so what he is super sayajin he is cocky and when we team up on him we can catch him of guard, just like the king!"

"O.K."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta looked at his destruction with a satisfied smirk. "Now to get rid of the others, and find Bulma."

He flew back towards the battle field, when he arrived he saw Salika trying to free Rotiart.

"You people are really thick headed aren't you?"

"Fuck you!"

Tsk tsk- "Such language from the queen, it's tasteless really. Now as I told the wench earlier, you won't pull him free...I'll step back if I were you, that is if you don't want to be splashed with his blood."

Rotiart sputtered out the words "What are you talking about!"

Vegeta only responded by pointing towards him with his index finger, turning his digit upwards the rings around Rotiart's wrist and ankles began to tighten and move away from each other.

"What are you doing!"

"DEATH! BY DISMEMBERMENT"

Then with one swift motion, Vegeta close his fist and flung his hand out away from his body. Simultaneously, Rotiart's body stretch at an alarming rate as he screamed with the pain of his limbs dislodging from his body. Then...all was still. Salika stood watching Vegeta with disbelieving eyes.

:_How_...: "No! You bastered!"

"Shut up! He is lucky he died a swift death after the crime he did! No I am going to ask you one question and I suggest that you answer me truthfully. Where's the woman?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's time we leave the planet my dear. It seams our prince is more powerful than I'd imagine. Oh don't worry you'll see each other again, but I won't promise if you will remember him. But I am definitely sure he will remember you.

The ship powered up with its occupants, one sat staring at a regeneration tank with it's occupant laying peacefully inside.

Yes, this is a much better punishment for him, much better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha, ha, ha ha hah ah... You will never find her. If your lucky, she _may_ still be in this Galaxy. But nothing is certain. Is it Vegeta? No nothing is certain."

"Bitch, tell me where she is!"

"Mimbek has her. I can help you get her back" she looked at him with pleading eyes

"Do you know where he is taking her?"

Well, no, but I have an idea..."

Vegeta stood staring at her trying to see if it would be wise to trust her. After all she did try to kill him. But now, she realized that he was more than she can handle and so was doing what anyone in her position would do.

"Aw, man, did anyone get the number of that truck." Krillin sat up dazed from the blow he received at he back of his head. It seamed everyone was taking him for a punching bag today.

Vegeta turned in the direction of the voice. Krillin was awake and the others were showing signs of reviving.

Salika's thought :_Idiot_: and with that one final thought she plunged towards Vegeta's back with her sword. Vegeta spun and knocked the sword from her extended arms. He fazed behind her with his hands firmly fastened around her neck

"You know, that was a stupid thing to do."

Then with a simple twitch of his arm he broke her neck. He released her limb body and watched it fall to the ground. He then turned to Krillin and said. "Let's find that idiot Kakarot."

"What about Bulma, where is she?"

"Mimbek, has her. We need to get the others and go to the ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chichi's POV

It's been a year since we left Planet Vegeta. And still there was no sign of Bulma. Where could she be. It was as if she disappeared out of this reality. There were no signs of Mimbek or his ship. Three months, three months we searched and still nothing. Nothing, impossible I said, how can a ship disappear into thin air!

We all missed her, even Yamchua, that cheating bastered. I didn't even know she was having those problems with him. How dare he! I only found out by reading her diary. That was the only way I was able to feel some sort of comfort in her disappearance. But the thing that surprised me the most was what Goku told me about Vegeta when we were leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vegeta's lost Chi,"

"What do you mean? He has what he wants, his planet to rule and people to rule over, he seems pretty fine to me."

"He misses her. I think he misses her even more than all of us combined. They mated Chi, just before the battle."

"Goku! That is private information... By the way how would you know?"

"Her scent was all over him. And his eyes were vacant, all he did was stare into the shadows of his throne room. When I went to say good-by to him, nothing. Then as I was leaving he said good by Goku, he used my earth name! That's when I realized he was upset, really upset."

"I see."

Back then that was I could say. I cannot imagine what he might be going through. After all when I lost my Goku at least I knew he was dead and in the after world. But with Bulma, we were not sure if she was alive or dead or... And now , now I just hope Vegeta's O.K. all alone on the planet named after his forefathers... Planet Vegeta. I just goes to show, no matter how powerful a man can become, when they loose a part of them all that power will seem oh so small.

THE END

AN: Well that is it, no more, zip, nada...

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

O.K. So after thinking it over I've come to the conclusion that maybe I should continue with this fic. What says You!

My most valued Reviewers, thank you for sticking by and encouraging me to finally finish this story. I will now honor you by listing your names:

BlackRoseBlackHeart, Vampiress-06, dog-demon3, Bryan,

RinnyLeonheart, Dark lil Draco, fujutsu, xSARAHLiCi0USx3(AN: really, what is that, your unique, i'll give you that), vegetafanic1, Dark lil Hiei,

Sudia, DBZ-fan-JESS, Awreel, saiyanlegend2000, RiaChan, Ryoka-space-pirate, Kinoha, anonymous, hotohori P,

naiyana, sia-hime, vegetas-mate2, Kinoha, PurpleRoze88, Phillip the Nickle, Codie, silentslayer, Kaibun, mpvssj5, Mrs. Trunks Briefs

Phew, hope I got every one. Thank you all, and to all a good night... ;D


	20. new story check profile

Hi there, i realise that some of you may not realise that i have uploaded part two of The Wish. The title is **Blue Cain**. Albeit it is just one chapter but at least i started right!

This is just a notice to let you know that i'm awaiting your reviews! I need to know if my readers apreciate the path the story has taken if not i swear i'll fix it.

Meljoy.


End file.
